White Light and the Darker Angel
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: Naminè's teacher has set up a tutor to make Naminè an even better artist. But what happens when that tutor is Riku Erickson? The lonesome, quiet creep that Naminè has tried to ditch every time she sees him. Book Two of the Lighted Hearts series.
1. Chapter 1

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter One

*NAMINE*

I never understood why someone wouldn't like art class. I looked over at my best friend Kairi. she looked down at her feet with a bored expression, twirling her beautiful red locks around her pointer finger. But I knew she didn't like it, Kairi herself admits that she has no talent or want of talent for art. She was always been more of the swimmer, on the school's swim team and always hanging at the beach. I on the other hand, always had my sketchbook with me. Pencil in hand and always with observation. I remember Kairi busting out laughing when she saw me drawing the back of a lady's head at church. It wasn't my fault though; I mean she sat right in front of me.

"Naminè, what made Picasso famous?" Miss Aerith asked bringing me back to my thoughts

"He was a great artist at a young age…which was ten or nine. He also did Spanish painting and is one of the influential artist of our time" I answered.

"Very Good" She said turning back towards the other students to look at their work.

I looked back down to my drawing sketch of the bowl of fruit that was on the stand in front of the class. Mine was done pretty well, Miss Aerith had walked by earlier and complemented on it. I saw Kairi look over at her drawing and then mine. She let out a sigh and ripped her drawing in half.

"Why do you make it look so easy Nam?" she asked standing up and tossing it into the trash.

"Here" I handed her another sheet of white paper. She took it and huffed back into her seat. Her red locks falling in front of her face. I saw a couple guys staring at her from behind.

I kept myself from rolling my eyes. I guess I should be use to it, but It still irked me when they would look at her like a piece of meat. But I knew that deep down, I was only jealous that no one looked at me like that…

"Thank Goodness that class is over, I feel like such a loser in there, I guess it sitting beside the art genus that does it" Kairi elbowed me playfully.

"What you lack in some things you make up in others, same goes for me. I think that's what makes us good friends, we complete each other" I said thoughtfully."Wow, that was kind of poetic" She gave me a little squeeze and opened her locker.

I stepped a few feet away towards mine. I opened towards its neatly organized shelves and saw some of my drawings pinned to the inside of the door. The chibi drawing I did of Kairi and Me. And the Phantom of the Opera drawing that was my absolute favorite. It depicted the scene of the boat ride. I grabbed my leather messenger bag that use to be my fathers. I put my art and history book inside with my extra drawing pins and closed the flap. I looked in the mirror at my Light blonde shoulder length hair. There was really nothing special, it didn't flow like kairi's, or hold a curl like Selphie's. But It was mine. I grabbed my brush from inside my locker and quickly brushed through the tangled rivers of blonde. My best feature though, were my beautiful blue eyes. They reminded me of my father's…

"Hey Kai, we're going on out and waiting by the car" Kairi's boyfriend Sora said coming and giving her a sneak kiss from behind.

"Oh! I forgot my art book, Naminè and I will go back and get it, you and Riku go on out!" she yelled after him.

"Riku?" I hissed to Kairi after Sora turned down the hall.

"Come on Nam, give him a chance, have you even really talked to him?" she asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Well…no…But it's just been awkward since that day at your house." We had been helping Kairi one night, and I didn't want her to find out what were doing. So I had jumped onto Riku's lap to make it look like they had been there for us.

"Oh whatever Namine, I know you liked it. I wish you'd actually just talk to him." Kairi Said flipping her hair.

I took a step back. Kairi's eyes grew big as she realized what she had just said. She started to open her mouth but I shook my head. I looked down at the floor in defeat, realizing that she was right.

"Come on, let's go get that art book" I said beginning to walk.

(*******)

Miss Aerith greeted us with a smile as she handed Kairi her textbook. I never noticed it but she didn't have a wedding ring on her finger, it was a piety, she was a very pretty person. Her long brown hair was braided down towards her lower back. She were long beautiful skirts that stop at her ankles. She always had some sort of paint in her hands. She was one of my biggest inspirations when I came to Twilight Town High as a freshman.

"By the way Naminè, your aunt and I have been talking through email, I got the name of a student who could tutor you in art, he is a senior. He has already gotten accepted into Twilight Town Art Academy" she said with a smile.

I couldn't help but brighten, "Oh really? Do I know him?" I asked anxiously.

"Riku Erikson?" she asked

My blood ran cold. Riku…the same dude that Kairi had argued for earlier, HE was going to be tutoring me in art. ART! MY SUBJECT! I slightly nodded to Miss Aerith and thanked her for her help in the search of a tutor. I could feel kairi watching me as we exited out of the classroom. She stifled a giggle and poked at me.

"Guess you have to learn to like him"

"I guess" I sighed hopelessly.

We started to weave our way through the halls towards the back of the school where Sora had said that we would be waiting along with Riku. I sighed and opened the back door of the cafeteria. Kairi ran ahead and lept into sora's waiting arms. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Seriously guys?" I heard a deep voice ask with mock sarcasm.

"Gross" I said pinching Kairi's arm making them both blush.

I turned and saw Riku up on the hood of his yellow camaro with one ear bud sticking out of his right ear. His silvery white hair blowed in the gentle wind. He wore a coal black tee shirt with black Metallica written on it. I'd have to google that later I thought. He hadn't noticed me. Good, that might make for little to no conver-

"Hey, Naminè" he asked skidding off the front to stand in front of me.

"Hey...Riku"I felt a slight cold though it wasn't barely into fall. Sora smiled at all of us goofily "It's about time we all rode together"

He smirked rolling his aqua eyes and opened the door for me and Kairi, I saw the look on her face, 'see not so bad'


	2. Chapter 2

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter Two

*NAMINE*

The car ride was not as awkward as I thought it would be. Kairi sat in the back with me and Sora sat in the passenger side. It unnerved me when I had learned that Riku would be driving us home. But all of them assured me that he was one of the safest drivers they had ever known. And I have to admit (as much as I don't want to) Riku did a really good job. He was very cautious. Even in his little car there was more than enough room for all of us. His camaro had beautiful dark black interior. To be honest it was Sora who got annoying as he poked and prodded Kairi distracting all of us. His blue eyes filled with excitement and his always pointy hair sticking out everywhere. All of a sudden Riku pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Alright, I cannot drive with Sora being an idiot. Naminè, would you please switch seats with him? I swear if you don't I'll wreck over Sora's idiot-icy"

"I think that's a smart idea" I said opening my back door. I smacked Sora in the arm as he passed me. I saw him cuddling with Kairi in the back as I walked around to the passenger side. So that was his plan.

"Alright, just cause I put you two back there does not mean I want you making out." Riku said in the review mirror smirking at them.

"Aw" Sora did a pretend pout and scooted away from a blushing Kairi.

I noticed that it got really quiet after that, Riku casually checking on Kairi and Sora in the back. I guess he was checking to make sure they were behaving. I let out a little smile, Sora and Kai were a cute couple. I had been so happy when they finally got two best friends had finally found eachother. Riku noticed and did his half smile half smirk.

"You good? Need heat or air or anything?" He asked looking over at my side to turn the car right.

"Some music would be nice" Sora grumbled in the back.

"Wasn't asking you, stupid" He said clicking a button on the steering wheel.

Automatically some music starting playing from the radio. To my sure surprise it was classical. I believe it was Bach. I looked over at Riku, he lightly smiled at me and raised a silver eyebrow.

"Don't like Bach?" he asked. So I was right, it was Bach…

"I don't" Sora interjected leaning through us to get to the radio. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Riku. Soon some poppy something or other turned on. Sora started wiggling around and dancing with Kairi.

While Kairi and Sora started dancing like idiots in the back I took time to examine Riku driving. He had long silver hair that went to his shoulders. His aquamarine eyes were beautiful. I had never seen eyes like his. I noticed that he had muscled combing down his arms and I'm sure under his shirt. 'Naminè! What do you think you are doing?' I quietly rebuked myself. I turned and watched out the window feeling that stupid heat come to my cheeks.

"Alright Sora, are you going with me or am I dropping you off?" Riku asked as he pulled into Kairi's drive way. my aunt linext in the house to the right. Well I guess you could say my house as well.

"If I go to your apartment will you help me with math?" Sora asked pleading.

"Yea" Riku nodded at us as kairi got out of the back. Sora returned to the passenger side.

"Do you guys need us to take you to school tomorrow?" he asked looking over Sora.

"That would be wonderful!" Kairi interjected before I could say anything.

"Alright see you tomorrow girls" Riku said rolling his window up and pulling out of the driveway. Kairi waved at them for a minute before turning to me.

"See? I told you he was nice if you really got to know him" She skipped to her mail box.

"Yep" I said waiting for her to flip through the assorted letters and bills.

"Are you coming with me? Or are you going to leave me to my lonesome?" Kairi asked still flipping through letters.

"I don't know, I doubt Aunt Tiffa is home yet, she's probably still out searching for Cloud" I sighed walking up Kairi's small drive way.

"How's that going? Any leads onto what happened to him?" Kairi asked as we walked into her small two bedroom house.

"No...not really, there were some, but they didn't turn into anything"

It was just her and her dad, Axel in this small house. He was a fireman for the only fire station in Twilight Town. He was the chief as well, leading his twelve fellow fire men at all hours. It made Kairi lonely sometimes, so most of the time I'm at her house. Considering that my Aunt Tiffa is normally never home it was best for me to be with Kairi anyway. Aunt Tiffa was always out, whether it was looking for Fiancé, Cloud, who disappeared last month or at her job working as a bartender. But I knew it would be like this after Cloud disappeared. It shook more than I ever thought it would. I wanted her to find him as much as she did.


	3. Chapter 3

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 3

The nightmares started again. It was in the middle of the night, I was alone in my old room. There was fire covering every wall. I screamed but it was drowned by the crashing of my bedroom door. Someone in bright yellow grabbed me and pulled me over their shoulder… I remember darkness engulfing me. I can still feel the stinging in my lungs as I tried to cry out to my mother and father. I remember the coolness of the night; I felt the oxygen mask on my face. Seeing the worried faces of those around me was hard. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't find out until I awoke in the hospital the next day.

"Aunt Tiffa, what are you doing here?" I saw her happy face as she knelt by my bed.

"Oh darling, I was so worried about you, how do you feel?" She placed a loving hand on my cheek.

I then noticed my surroundings, it was a bland four cornered room with only a few medical Tiffa sat in a small brown recliner though it looked like she had pulled it closer towards the hospital bed where I laid. "Where am I?"

She sighed and put her hand on mine, "You're in Radiant Garden Hospital"

I sat up quickly feeling a pain in my head, "Why?"

I saw a small tear roll down her rouge cheek. "Honey, There... was a fire"

I was silent, I knew what she was about to say. It was a lot for a fourteen year old to handle; anyone for any age. I felt my chest grow tight, I felt as if I could barely breathe. Almost as if some giant snake had sucked every last breath from my body. I looked at aunt Tiffa who still had my hand. Her tears were more frequent now and she stood up and sat beside me on my bed. I had known her all my life; I saw her every holiday, birthdays included. She was the only one my mother and father had left. And now, she was the only one I had left. I buried my head in her shoulder and cried like I had never cried before.

I woke up crying again in the middle of the night. As I had been ever since I came with Aunt Tiffa to Twilight Town. I sat up and turned my lamp that was on my art desk on. My room was still dark but light was pouring in through my window from the street light. My white walls were plastered with drawings and posters of other artist drawings. I looked over at my neon pink clock on my drawing desk. It read 5:30 am. I stood up and crept to my door. The light in the kitchen was on. I saw Aunt Tiffa's shadow as she sat at the table leaning up and looking over maps. I walked in and patted her back moving for the fridge.

"Hey Sunshine, what are you doing up so early?" She asked putting the lid onto the high lighter.

"Having any luck?" I asked pouring milk into an empty glass.

"Yes, there was a sighting of him across state lines at a restaurant." She unfolded another map as I sat down beside her.

"That's wonderful" I grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar. She let out a sigh still clicking the high lighter lid.

"Honey, I'm sorry that I haven't really been around lately..." She set the marker down putting a hand towards mine.

"It's fine, I totally understand, it gives me time with Kairi anyway."

"I'm sorry, It's just…I feel like it's my responsibility to find Cloud." I noticed the set of her jaw, meaning she was willing to do anything. That was one of the most wonderful things that I look up to her about.

"I understand, I want you to find him too" I said dipping my cookie in my milk.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. She bid me goodnight and went to her room. She was just going to bed since she worked nights as a bartender. It made things pretty easy around here for me. I took care of myself. Something a seventeen year old should be able to do. I have spent three years here, in Twilight Town. Kairi and my art make things a lot better. Art…Riku…

"Oh by the way" Aunt Tiffa poked her head out of her bedroom doorway. "Did your art teacher talk to you about the tutor?"

"Yea, Why?" I asked putting my glass in the sink after running water through it.

"He is coming to Kairi's tonight; Axel said he'd watch over you two as the boy would tutor you." She went back in and turned her light out.

Great, Axel was like another father to me. He's very protective of Kairi. He is almost just as protective of me. When Kairi got into trouble at the end of our sophomore year last year, Axel about dove off the deep end. I know he was thankful for Riku and Sora who helped him protect Kairi from the then French teacher, Monsieur Gaston. But what he say about Riku tutoring me in art? I hated situations like this, anything awkward makes me want to go into an empty room and hide.

I walked over to my room and closed my bedroom door. The light creek of the floor was the tell tale sign to Aunt Tiffa that I was still awake. She's probably use to it now, I've gotten up at 5:30 ever since the fire… I reached for one of my many sketchbooks. The one with the white cover was my favorite; I opened it and moved my hand, feeling the emotion and thoughts being taken over by the serene feeling of closeness. I love the soft feeling of colored pencil on paper and the light purr that came with it . I didn't stop till about 7:30.

"Hurry up Naminè!" Kairi came running into my room as I brushed my hair.

"Ok Ok, What's the hurry?" I asked pulling my leather messenger bag over my head to rest on my shoulder.

"Riku and Sora are picking us up remember?" She looked at her reflection the mirror and pinched her cheeks to make them pinker.

"Kai, you look awesome, stop doing that" I smacked her hand playfully as she turned from the mirror.

She smiled, "You don't look so bad yourself".

I looked at my reflection in my full length mirror. I had on my dark blue jeans with a white camisole and a light pink sweater over it. My brown leather boots and bown scarf accented it for the weather that we would be sure to be facing.

"Do you have a scarf I can wear? This November weather is killing me" Kairi asked skipping over towards my dresser drawers.

"I think, you know you can check" I ran to the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the table. I rubbed it with a towel and stuffed it in my bag. Kairi stepped out of my room with a light blue scarf that highlighted her eyes.

"What time are they coming?" I asked peaking out of the window.

"I don't know, let's go sit on my porch" Kairi walked out while I locked the door behind me.

It didn't take long till Riku's camaro rumbled into Kairi's driveway. Axel had come out to check on us with a sleepy face, he waved goodbye and we walked towards the car. Sora stepping out of the passenger side and pulled the black seat back so that Kairi could get into the back. Kairi slid into the back with her usual grace. Sora slid in after her and pulled the passenger chair back so I could sit. I slid into the car smelling the odd scent of... vanilla?

"What's that smell?" Kairi asked before I could say anything.

"New car freshener, Riku and I got it at this cool little convenience store we stopped at while heading to his apartment" Sora answered.

" It smells good" I said taking my bag off my shoulders and laying it at my feet.

"Thanks" Riku suddenly spoke pulling out of Kairi's driveway.

"How did math go yesterday?" Kairi asked both of them.

"Well, Sora had a little difficulty but I think he'll manage" Riku smirked.

"It's not my fault, you have too many cool things at your apartment I couldn't concentrate" Sora complained.

"Really dude? You are way to easily entertained" Riku laughed as he looked at Sora through the rear-view mirror.

It got quiet then, everyone enjoying the morning ride. Twilight Town was very beautiful, even though it was small. Everyone knew everyone and their grandmother. But I didn't stay into the gossip like Kairi or Selphie. I looked out my window and watched the building pass. There was the mall, and the post office beside where a grumpy man named Cid worked. The Library was on the opposite street. The librarian named Belle adopted her niece and Kairi and I were her Godmothers.

"Dude, what is up with the classical music?" Sora asked.

"It's calming" Riku stated looking out his side of the car. He had his face turned from me, but I could see that Sora had annoyed him.

"Well I like it" I said looking back at them. Sora scrunched up his face and Kairi smiled.

"It's what my father use to listen to" I said turning back to Riku.

"So did mine" He said turning to look at me. I looked down and picked at my sweater.

"By the way Riku" Sora said leaning up between us, "Did you tell Naminè about this afternoon?"

"I know already" I said pushing Sora's pointy head back.

"So it's alright with you?" Riku asked looking over me to turn and looking at me at the same time.

'No, not really' I mentally answered. "Yea, it's totally alright with my Aunt and me" I said shrugging awkwardly under his look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I just really wanted to thank all you lovelies for the reviews! I love all of them! I really appreciate it! I really hope you guys are like the way this story is homeschooled its a lot harder to render how classes and schools were set up lol, so bare with me if I didn't get it exactly right. Working on trying to shape Riku's character a little, I hope I do everyone justice ^_^ THANKS! GOD BLESS!**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 4

I walked up to the front doors of Twilight High with Kairi beside me. The school was as busy as always, the bus riders pulling up and dropping off. Teens went every which way as we all were herded in like cattle towards our home room classes. I headed toward my locker in the back hallway with Kairi. Sora followed us and Riku slid off towards the senior hall with a nod.

"When is that extra credit stuff due for Mr. Yen Sid's class?" Sora asked shuffling Kairi's books in his arms.

"Friday" I said screw my locker lock to and fro. I jerked the medal door open with a clank.

"Great, I guess that's what I'll be doing this afternoon" Sora said shoulders slumping.

"I'll help you while Riku tutors Naminè" She said giving him a reassured pat on the back.

That seemed to cheer him up some. He brightened and smiled at her. I slid my messenger back off my shoulder and pulled my heavy text books and notebook out of it. I grabbed my History book and sketch book and slid everything else into my locker. With a slight look in the mirror I slammed the locker shut. Kairi did the same and fell into step beside me. Sora must have went on ahead to his home room with Mr. Phil. We stepped into our homeroom class and slid into our assigned seats. I opened my sketchbook and started a quick doodle as Kairi started to talk to the other girls.

"Hey, what's that?" Selphie asked sliding into the chair beside me. Though it was history we still had lab like tables where two people sat. Kairi sat in the double table behind us with her other friend Xion.

"Just a doodle really, just something to pass the time" I said looking up at her. Her brigt green eyes were filled with fresh excitment. Her beautiful brown hair was shoulder length and held one curl on each side.

"It looks really cool, your style reminds me of that senior guy" she said opening her history text book.

"Who?" I asked closing my sketchbook and sliding it onto my lap.

"Um… oh what's his name?" Selphie asked snapping her fingers and scrunching her eye brows together in thought.

"Riku?" Kairi interjected half listening to our conversation.

"That's his name! He's a really good artist. Tidus took me to an art gallery at the museum and they had some of his stuff" She said looking over her shoulder at Kairi.

"No way! That's who is going to tutor Namine so she can become a better artist and get into Twilight Town Art Academy!" Kairi squealed.

"Wow, I would kill for him to show me his tips and tricks" Selpie said looking back at me. "And a couple of other things, he's so handsome!" She said playing with her curly brown hair.

Beside Kairi, Xion huffed and rolled her eyes. She was more goth looking with her pitch black hair and dark eye lashes. She wore a red pleated skirt with combat boots. Most of the time we ignored her anyway. She wasn't exactly friendly. And for some reason, she didn't like me at all.

"Who's handsome?" Tidus interjected from the other side of Selphie. She blushed and rolled her eyes, "You are!" She said giggling and focusing back into her text book.

History went along pretty easily. Everyone kept getting the teacher, Mr. Merlin, off tack. So it ended up with everyone doing their work with their partners. As everyone worked talking started to erupt in low whispers. Selphie started to work less on the paper we were doing and more on getting the details about our afternoon from Kairi and myself. She wouldn't stop until we promised to call her with all the details of what happened. That seemed to justify her for the moment. I finished the worksheet for both of us and walked it up to Mr. Merlin's desk. He was lightly snoozing with his pure white mustache waving up and down as he breathed in and out through his mouth. I placed the sheet into the plastic container and tried to walk as quietly as I could so I wouldn't wake him.

"That was fun, really learned a lot" Kairi said, her voice filled with sarcasm as we walked to our lockers again. She pushed her book into her pink filled locker. Her layered red hair swaying as she did so.

"At least we have science to look forward to; Mr. Ansem said yesterday that it was going to be a good lesson today." I said rolling my eyes shifting my books to get my locker back open.

"Don't remind me" Kairi said not too enthused. I smiled and started walking again. We were greeted by Sora, our first class with him, we only had one other which was French. He smiled and gave Kairi a kiss hello. I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk pulling my history and sketch book out again. There was light murmur until Mr. Ansem stepped in pulling the door to.

"Hello class, I hope you all have your notebooks with you, for we are going to be taking notes from the projector today."

I raised my hand and he sighed and nodded at me. "Um Sir, I forgot my notebook in my locker, can I go get it?"

He did a stiff nod at me and started up the projector. I stood up and hurried out of the darkened classroom. I ran over to my locker and tried to open it when a voice called me out.

"Naminè? What are you doing?" Riku asked coming to lean against the locker next to me.

"I forgot my notebook for Ansem's class." I said begrudgingly trying to pull on my stupid lock.

"Oh, I have him, not the friendliest one around here" Riku said with a smirk.

"Yep, he seems not to really like anyone here" I said still tugging on the unwilling lock.

"Yea, he only likes that stupid lab rat of his…what's that fur ball's name?"

"Ummm…it starts with an M" I said still tugging on the annoying lock.

"Mortimer?" Riku asked laying a hand on my arm and gently moving me an inch. He started to work on my lock for me.

"I think its name is Mickey" I said. Riku shrugged and kept messing with my stupid lock. "What's your password?"

"I don't have one, normally it just opens" I said looking at the ground embarrassed. He gave me a slight look and stepped away from the locker. He opened his black messenger back that was slung over him and handed me a red notebook.

"Here, take it, Ansem likes to use the notes in his tests" He said rolling his eyes.

I was about to decline him but I noticed the clock and how much I had missed. "Thanks, I'll give it back to you later...I promise" I said holding it in my arms crossing my chest.

"No need, keep it" He gave a slight smile, the corners of his mouth barely turning up and started back down the hall.

That was weird, my head raced thinking of that little smile as I stared back to the classroom. Why wasn't Riku in Class? I always thought he would be stand offish towards me, especially after I had sat in his lap that night. Why is it that he is being so nice? He was never talkative towards me before; He always kind of shrunk in the background whenever I saw him. He seemed like a completely different person. Maybe I had just not really known him at all before…

"As I was saying" Mr. Ansem started off again as I took my seat. Cheeks flushed as everyone looked at me. I laid Riku's notebook, well my notebook now I guess onto the desk and flipped it open.

"I figured you can copy my notes later" Kairi whispered as I pulled out my pencil. I smiled thanks at her, her eyebrows smashed though when she saw the red notebook. "Whose is that?" She mouthed as Mr. Ansem looked up at us.

"Girls, Attention please" He said speaking in his deep voice.

(*******)

"What were you and Riku talking about outside class?" Kairi asked walking beside me as we walked toward the lunchroom. She looked oddly giddy.

I sighed, I knew I shouldn't have told her, now she was going to get all girly and giggly on me. "He was helping me in opening my locker, for some reason I couldn't get it open" I looked down at the red notebook still in my arms. I hadn't had time to put it in my bag before I fled under Mr. Ansem's gaze as he watched us leave the room.

"That was nice of him to try and help" Kairi offered as she stepped into our one out of three lunch room lines.

"Who tried to help?" Sora piped up behind us.

His hair still perfectly spiky, spikier than Riku's. They seemed like brother sometimes to me. Both really good looking guys, I mentally smacked myself, what was I thinking? And as If on cue I looked over at the corner of the lunch room. I saw Riku sitting with his leg up and his arm wrapped around it. He was munching into an apple. He was smiling at one of his friends but looked down and started to pick up his pencil and draw into a notebook he had. Hmm, I wonder if my notebook he gave me had any of his sketches in it. I'd have to look later.

"Hey guys, want to sit with Riku?" Sora asked picking up something that resembled pizza. Ugh I hate our school's food. I grabbed one of the pre-made pb and j's. Something that these nasty lunch ladies didn't actually touch with their hands.

"Sounds like fun, something new doesn't hurt, right Nami?" Kairi asked looking over at me.

"Yea, sure" I said reciting my lunch number account to the bored looking lunch lady sitting at the end of the lunch line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I hope you guys all had a wonderful Turkey Day! This is the new chapter, I really liked writing it but it put a thought in my head and I wanted to know what you guys think...Would you guys like to see Riku's POV too? There is a scene that could be explained by his afterwards...I don't know, maybe next few chapter be about him and his life? Tell me what you think please! :D Thanks and GOD BLESS!**

Chapter 5

*NAMINÈ*

I followed Kairi across the cafeteria past our usual lunch table. I felt an uncertainty as we walked closer to the strange table. Sora smiled and sat his try beside Riku's and sat down.

"Hey, you don't mind if we sit with you guys do you?" Sora asked looking around the table and at Riku. Riku set his leg down and stuffed his notebook in his bag.

"Not at all, right guys?" Riku asked looking around at the table.

Marluxia was his old usual pink self, he was to Riku's right he smiled at me and winked at Kairi. The blunette named Zexion shrugged and returned to his book. The blonde with the Mohawk kept his ear buds in and gave me a kind smile and pulled the chair out next to him. I felt Kairi give me a little a push and I walked over to the offered seat and placed my leather bag between my feet.

"Hey, did you get your locker to open?"Riku asked across the table from me.

"No, I guess I need to get a new lock, Could you run me by the Five Bellow munny store?" I asked opening my grape juice. "You know...after school?...Please" I asked feeling more awkward than ever.

"Here" Riku opened his bag and slip something across to me.

It was a lock for my locker. I smiled as I noticed it was pink, just like my other one. But this time it had cotton candy blue numbers. I smiled as I looked up at him. How did he get it? It had just been an half an hour since I last saw him in the hall…

"That one actually has a code" He said setting his bag down.

"Thank you! How did you get it? Oh! And I need to pay you back!" I said pulling my bag up and flipping the flap over to get to my wallet.

"No need" Riku said taking a bite out of his pizza.

"No I have to really" I said taking the munny out.

"No really, I had to go to my apartment real quick and The Five bellow is right beside it, so I grabbed you one real quick" He said shrugging.

"Well at least take it for gas, I mean you have been taking me and Kai to and from school" I said.

"No, I really don't mind" he said with a tone ending it.

"Alright, If you're sure…thank you" I said putting the lock in my bag.

He smiled the same kind of smile like before that I had taken it and looked over at Sora sloppily eating his pizza. Kairi sat beside of him across from the pink haired Marluxia. Marluxia had become a huge part in helping Kairi out from a tough spot last year. He had explained to Axel about Gaston. She looked almost uncomfortable as she glanced my way. She gave me a reassuring smile as she took small lady like bites of her pizza.

"Hey, I didn't sorry, I forgot everyone didn't know each other" Riku said pulling his leg back up and laying his arm over it.

"The idiot at the end with the pink hair is Marly. Ladies steer clear of him" Riku said with a smirk as Marley winked at me and blew a kiss at Kairi. Sora frowned and grabbed Kairi's chair pulling her closer to his and wrapping his right arm around the back of it making sure Marly knew who she belonged to. As if Marluxia could have forgotten how well our master plan had worked. Thanks to all of us, Kairi was out of Gaston's evil clutches.

"And Zexion has his nose stuck in a book as always" Riku said mentioning to the bluenette still reading.

"And that's Demyx. He knows just about every song ever made, just try him." Demyx smiled and did a small bow at all of us.

"And this is Sora's girlfriend Kairi" Riku said looking past Sora and poking Kairi in the side making her giggle.

"And most of you except Demyx knows Naminè" He said looking over at me.

It seemed so weird. Here I thought Riku was just a loner, with a few friends. Every time I saw him he was alone. Maybe I wasn't looking hard enough? I guess I didn't give him a try like Kairi had said yesterday. He was being awful kind to us today as he made us feel welcome among his friends and helped me with a locker; Even buying me a new lock that looked just like the old one…

"Hey, is Naminè the chick you said you-" Marley started before stopping after Riku gave him the death stair and kicked his foot so hard we could all hear it under the table.

"He's tutoring me so I can get into Twilight Town Art Academy" I said thinking that's what Marly was trying to ask. He simply nodded and did a smirk at Riku. Probably pay back from his 'Keep away girls' comment.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to go by the office and get my medicine" I looked up to see Xion from History class sit on the other side of me. She took a bottle and started to take her what seemed like her medicine with her chocolate milk.

"And this is Xion, Always tardy as usual" Riku said rolling his eyes and smiling at her. I inwardly cringed thinking about how she had gotten a bigger smile from him than I had...

"Oh whatever, It's not my fault" She said returning the eye roll.

We all got quiet for a moment as everyone started to finish their meal. Xion only got a little bit and managed to finish before the rest of us. I noticed she tended to glance at me every few seconds. She leaned close to Riku over the table as they talked with ease. They seemed really good friends. Her dark hair would fall into her eyes every now and again. I felt the same pang again…

I looked down at my sweater as I picked at the strap of my bag. I wasn't use to feeling like this and to be honest I didn't like it. I took my apple off my plate and played with it in my hands remembering the tricks that my father use to do as he fixed my lunch in the mornings. I use to think it was the most magical and coolset thing ever. I still do to be honest. I shrunk wondering what he would think of me right now at the moment. Falliso over som boy...

"Are you going to eat that?" Sora asked drawing my attention

"Here" I said tossing it over at him…I guess no snack before art…

(*******)

"Alright Children, I need you to turn to page forty and look up at the board" Yen Sid said turning to the big white board that took up one whole wall. He tended to do long problems. He liked to write with one hand and erase with the other. Kairi always copied my notes later, not really being able to follow him; And Sora would then copy hers.

"Hey Naminè, how'd you think lunch went?" Kairi asked after we finished and had some free time.

"I liked Riku's friends, I had met some of them before. Marluxia seemed to like you" I said poking her.

"Yea, well…the feeling was _not_ mutual" She said rolling her eyes.

"Could you imagine what would happen if you brought a guy like him home to meet your dad?" I asked laughing.

"Oh my gosh, dad went crazy over Sora, He would die if someone like that walked through the door." She said giggling at the thought.

"What did you think of Xion?" I asked suddenly. She looked over at me with a knowing look, "She seemed nice enough, and you two could have some stuff in common. Like…Riku for example" She smirked and twirled her hair around her pointer finger. A usual habit when she gets bored.

"Really Kairi?" I asked feeling the stupid heat rising to my cheeks. I turned away so she couldn't see. I pretended to get my sketchbook out of my bag; instead my fingers found Riku's red notebook that he let me borrow.

I peeked over at Kairi to see her leaning back talking to Sora. I slid the notebook on my desk and flipped it open. My notes were in the front few pages. After that there was nothing, I flipped through the empty pages to find Sketches in the back. I was blown away at the realism and awesomeness of the drawings. He had sketches of apples and people. There was a sketch of Sora. Even a beautiful one of Sora and Kairi. I smiled as I ran my fingers over it, feeling the graphite and lines. Then my stomach fell as I saw that there was a sketch of Xion. Her hair looked beautiful even on paper. Even her eyes seemed soul searching. I flipped the page and gasped…

There was a drawing of…well…me. I looked amazing, even beautiful. Kairi touched my shoulder obviously hearing my gasp. She had a worried look until she looked at the notebook that I hadn't taken my eyes off of.

"Wow...Naminè…You look Hot" She said leaning over to get a better look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Well, I added a new chapter! And this is RIku's POV as well...Hopefully you can tell but i didn't want to confuse anyone ;) I hop you all like it! Please review and tell me how I'm doing as RIku, or if you just liked Naminè's POV. Please please review! :D Thanks and God Bless!**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 6

*RIKU*

I sat in Ansem's senior AP science while he droned on and on. I looked over at Marley who was beside me. He had his phone out obviously texting even though it was very against the rules in Ansem's class. He smiled as his fingers slid over his keyboard silently. He must be texting that new girl he's into…what's the chicks name…Larxene? Yea I think that's her name…

"What Riku?" He asked looking over at me.

"How's Larxene doing?" I asked smirking over at him.

"Just fine thank you" He said returning to his phone, his pink hair fell over his face.

I rolled my eyes and turned over to my bag on the floor. I opened it and started t look for my notebook to sketch in. I loved sketching during class. Somehow it actually made me listen to what the teacher had to say. That and it looked like I was taking notes, so the teachers normally didn't catch me doing it. I knew Ansem wouldn't; He was too busy sitting near the projector writing his notes with the dry erase marker he had. I had pretty much written all of this down already and it was getting near the end of class. Why not sketch a little while I feel so inspired? Spending lunch with Sora and Kairi had been fun; it was kind of cool for all of my friends to be in the same place. And getting to see Naminè wasn't bad either…

I grabbed my red notebook and flipped through it to the back where I normally kept my sketches… But the pages were blank….

"Crap!" I said flipping through the pages…All which were blank.

"Is there a problem Mr. Erickson?" Ansem asked looking over at me.

"No Sir" I said annoyed.

"Dude…what's up?" Marley asked after Ansem started back to his notes again.

"I gave Naminè the wrong notebook; I gave her the one with the sketches instead of the blank one! She's probably already seen them!" I said gritting my teeth. How could I be so stupid? She's going to think I'm some sort of creep who goes around drawing her whenever I get a chance….Sad part is…She was right…

"Just ask for it back" Marly said like there wasn't an issue.

"Yea, Can I please have my notebook that I've constantly doodled you in?" I said sarcastically

"Geese dude, She's probably not even noticed, I mean, She didn't act any different at lunch" He said shrugging his shoulders. It's sad to say that he was right. She didn't act any different. Maybe she saw them and was ok with them? Or maybe she hadn't seen them yet…

The lights turned back on and Ansem dismissed us. I threw everything in my bag and waited for Marly. He gracefully picked up his stuff and strode over towards me. He made every silly girl sigh as he walked past. I gave him a 'Really?' look and started out of the class room. Sora ran up to me, his frame a little smaller than mine, his spiky hair bounced as he ran.

"Hey" He said striding to walk on the other side of me.

"What's up?" I asked as he came through the senior hall.

"Heading to Weight Training remember? The only class we actually have together?" He asked.

"Sorry Sora, Riku's been out of sorts ever since he realized he gave Naminè the wrong notebook" Marley said with a chuckle. I kicked him in the knee and he howled making me feel better. He threw me a dirty look and pulled his backpack back over his shoulder.

"Yea she saw the sketches" Sora said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" I asked feeling a panicky feeling rise in me. I grabbed Sora by the shirt and made him look me in the eyes.

"She gasped and Kairi was asking her what was wrong when she saw the drawings. She said Naminè looked hot" He said nervously when I realized that I had him off the ground.

I sighed feeling like I could choke him. Crap…now Naminè had seen the drawings; what was I going to say to her? How am I going to be able to teach her anything this afternoon if she's seen my drawing of her?

"It's not that big of a deal dude, it was a simple drawing. I mean you drew Xion and it was nothing." Marley said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"And Kairi" Sora added.

"Yea, I hope your right" I said with my eyes never leaving the floor.

(*******)

"Alright boys, time to get your run around the field" Coach Garret yelled blowing his whistle. How I hated that stupid whistle.

"Glad that's over with" Sora said shaking his arms. "Those weights hurt"

"For you maybe" I said smirking and ruffling up his hair with my fingers. Sora was like the little brother I never had. He was so fun loving and innocent. I liked him hanging around. He had made it a lot easier when my grandfather had died. He made me feel like I wasn't alone.

"Hey! At least I'm faster than you!" He challenged starting to walk backwards as he left the weight room and walking outside towards the field.

"We'll see about that" I simply said waiting for him to trip into or onto something. Sora was like that.

We started outside of the school and walked down the path towards the football field. Coach Garret was upfront leading us, his tall dark broad shoulders above everyone else's. Sora huffed and started to walk forward again and hung beside me. Marly had already found Demyx and they were talking about a new concert that they wanted to get tickets to. This was our last class before the end of the school day. I was glad that I didn't have to sit in a classroom my last class. I loved being outside. Even If I am running a couple of miles. Running kept my mind off of other things; I didn't have to think when I ran.

"Hey look!" Sora said pointing down at the other side of the field near the trees that shadowed it. I saw chairs with about fifteen students and a teacher near a couple of the closer trees. All with sketch pads as each one focused on the task at hand.

"Hey that's Kai and Nami!" Sora said calling both of them by their nick-names.

"Crap" There goes my whole 'not thinking while running' idea.

"Really dude?" He said giving me an eye roll.

"Boys! Run! Now!" Barret boomed as we got towards the field.

Kairi raised her head and Sora smiled and waved at her. She waved back and poked Naminè which made her apparently mess up. She sighed and looked up catching me watching her. She gave me a kind smiled before returning to her work. Well, a smile was better than a frown right? I started up running with Sora beside me. It ended up become a race of who was the fastest as it always was with Sora. I ran with ease and beat him on the first couple of miles. By the time we were finished the girls were packing up their art stuff and waiting for us as both classes walked back towards the school building.

"Wow guys that was a lot of running to do" Kairi said obviously impressed.

Sora pocked his chest his chest out like a peacock, "It was nothing for us" He said trying not to sounds too out of breath. I rolled my eyes and hit him with a towel that the coach had passed out.

"You look like you could use some water" Naminè said silently coming up on the other side of me. She took out a water bottle from her bag and handed it to me. "Sorry it's hot"

"Any water is good water" I said before bringing it to my lips. It was so good I drank it dry. It dripped from my chin as I screwed the top back on the now empty bottle.

Sora stuck his lip out, "Ya know, you could have shared with me" He said throwing the towel back at me, which I quickly wiped my face off.

"Yea I know" I said tossing the bottle into the blue recycle can beside the green metal trash can.

"We'll meet you guys out by the car!" Kairi said waving as Sora and I headed towards the locker room for a quick wash and change back to our normal clothes.

"This afternoon should be fun!"Sora said excitedly pulling his shirt over his big head.

"Yea, I hope Axel doesn't kill me" I said stuffing my gym clothes in my gym bag to take home and wash.

"Yea, he's scary" Sora said suddenly remembering that we would have to be with the man that still haunted Sora's dreams.

"I remember when you finally told him you were dating Kairi. He was happy that it was you and not Gaston...but he was still pretty annoyed."

"Don't remind me, he still gives me the evil eye every time I'm there"

"Yea...well maybe he won't get too annoyed tonight. We'll have the girls to protect us" I said winking at his discouraged look.

"Yea, let's go meet the girls!" He said jumping up.

"Wait Sora! Put on some pants!" I yelled jerking him back. He blushed and quickly put on the pants that I threw at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Just hoping everyone is getting ready for the Holidays! YAY! This is still Riku, again, hopefully you can tell lol. But Please use that beautiful box at the bottom and give me a review! Thanks and God Bless**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 7

*RIKU*

We reached the car first somehow. I guess it always takes girls longer. The same routine happened. I sat on the hood listening to music, Mozart, on my iPod. Kairi came out and gave Sora a kiss and I messed with them along with Naminè. I laughed as I slid off the hood nearly bumping into her.

"Sorry" I mumbled passing her to get to the other side of the car. Sora reached for the passenger side and Naminè smacked his hand away.

"We don't really want a repeat of yesterday do we?" She asked. I smirked as Sora huffed and slid into the back and wrapped an arm around Kairi. Naminè pulled the seat up and got in throwing her bag between her feet. She looked back at them and smirked as Sora planted a kiss onto Kairi. I looked at her beautiful golden hair shining in the sunlight, It rolled off of her shoulders and gracefully ended in blissful curls. wow…what was I turning into? A poet? I needed to snap out of it.

"Are you going to start the car?" She asked looking up at me with her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"Oh, yea right" I said kicking myself inside. I really needed to stop whatever was happening. She'd catch on sooner or later.

I started the car abruptly and as I turned to get out of my parking space I looked over to Namine's side of the car. That same beautiful hair seemed to glisten this time as she went through her bag. I got through some of the traffic, with this being the only high school in Twilight Town it was pretty crowded. We silently rode as we made it by the mall we had stopped at yesterday for Naminè and Sora to switch places. I was happy she had accepted, It made driving a lot prettier with her by my side. I could see us taking an evening drive…maybe to the beach. I wonder if she likes the ocean…

"Ugh this cold weather is killing me" Kairi complained rubbing her arms, Sora scooted closer.

"I like it" Naminè said gazing out the window. "You can always get warmer but you can't always get cooler" She said.

"Where'd you get that from?" I asked peeking over at her from the corner of my eye.

"It was something my mother use to say"

Her mother…I remember now, her parents died in a fire where they use to live. In her first week of school she was the topic of everyone's conversation. Marly had gotten excited until he realized that she was way too innocent for him. That and I had already seen her and said that if he ever laid so much as a pinky on her I'd skin him alive. That pretty much stopped him.

"Sounds like she was a smart woman" I said. She smiled and nodded at me.

"She was" She whispered. I felt bad for asking now…

I quickly turned on my cd player and Bach filled the silence. I looked over and Namine was still looking at her brown boots weaving her scarf between her long fingers. How I longed to grab and hold her hand and make her feel better. I mentally slapped myself for being such a sap. I quickly changed the subject. I pulled into Kairi's driveway before too long.

"We're here, don't forget Sora, I'm going to help you with Yen Sid's class" Kairi said grabbing her key and turning the knob.

Her house looked just as it had the last time I was here. Marluxia, Sora and I had come that night to warn Kairi's father Axel about what might would happen if Kairi kept seeing Monsieur Gaston. Gaston was the old French teacher who had come at the end of the last school year. All the girls had seemed obsessed, but He took a special evil interest in Kairi. I remember the murderous look that had been on Axel's face. It was one of the most scarry and threatening looks I had ever seen. Luckily we all had been able to protect Kairi before anything really happened. But Kairi had almost caught us in the act. But Namine had thought quickly and had jumped in my lap as if we were dating. I still remember how warm she had been in my arms.

"Hey guys I'm in the kitchen!" Axel yelled behind one of the small plastered walls.

"Hey Riku...Nice to see you again" Axel said lightly rubbing his hands on his aprons. It had 'Kiss the Cook' written in red letters. We shook hands, he was surprisingly happy to see us.

"Dad! I told you not to cook! You'll burn the house down" Kairi said pushing her father aside looking into the metal pot.

"Yea right...I was doing fine" He rolled his eyes and took his apron off and draped it over Kairi's head with a kiss on her cheek.

"Naminè and Riku, you guys can do your work in the Kairi's done Her and Sora can go into the living room. I'll be watching you all" He said smirking and walking away.

Sora smiled and put a hand to Kairi's back. She giggled as she kept stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Dinner will be a little while, is spaghetti alright with everyone?" Kairi asked looking at each one of us.

"That's fine with me" I said putting my bag on the chair at the small table

"Want something to eat?" I can get you whatever, and if it's not here it's normally at my house" Namine said setting her bag in the kitchen chair beside me.

"I'm fine, thank you" I said smiling my thanks at her.

"Alright…shall we?" She asked sitting down in a small wooden chair. I sat down in the small chair beside her trying to ignore the excitement feelings in me. I pulled out my sketchbooks and pencils. I had brought some extra stuff as well.

"Sora and I will be in the Living room, If it startes to bubble over yell for me!" Kairi said pushing Sora towards the room. We waited for a moment to start.

"Alright, First, I want to know what exactly you would like to know" I said/asked.

She shifted in her seat and a beautiful blush crept over her cheeks. I opened my sketchbook towards her.

"I really want to get into the Twilight Town Art Academy" She said looking over at it. I had just gotten accepted... We'd be going to the same college. Well I'd be there a year before her...

"Alright, First things First" I said feeling a little more at ease with Axel, Kairi and sora all gone. Though I knew they were probably listening to us. "Do you mind if I see your sketchbook? So I now the kind of things you like to draw?"

She nodded and tugged on her bag, I reached down a hand and helped her lift it to the table. I was surprised that it was actually pretty heavy with notebooks and textbooks. "Thanks" She flipped it open with a red notebook peeking at me in my utter despair.

"I liked your sketches" She said so quietly I almost thought I had imagined it. She looked at me with her thick dark lashes.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked them" I said thankful that she wasn't crept out by me drawing her. I mean, she really only really gotten to know me yesterday. We were always apart before.

"They're beautiful, you did an incredible job" She said with a slight blush, I hope she meant the one of her. She pulled out her sketchbook, which was just a white book filled with non-lined pages.

"Wow Naminè, these are beyond incredible you are blessed with talent" I said forgetting myself at the sight of her sketches. I laughed as I flipped thorough and saw the one of the back of a woman's head. There were sketches of Kairi, and a dog. Some of who I would assume is her aunt. She had some Anime sketches the must have done a couple of years ago.

"They're rough" She said, her right hand was across her holding her shoulder in a shy way. She kept her eyes on the sketchbook.

"I only have a few tricks and tips I can teach you…First things First, We are going to work on people. I like your noses but I have a trick I can show you" I said getting out my pencils.

I grabbed my 2H pencil and started to make a small circle on the paper. My lines were light as I drew in my sketchbook. I started working on the basic line feeling her eyes on me. She watched every pencil move with an intense want to learn. I remembered feeling that way as my grandfather would show me how he drew. I grabbed my HB pencil next adding texture and shadows revealing the nose more clearly. She smiled and picked up her own pencil and started to scribble in her own. I liked this, just me and her. Doing something we both loved to do…

"Riku, Can you show me how to do Fruits?" She asked shyly. "I try in art class, Miss Aerith says they look nice but could use some work. She's too busy with everyone else to really show me what I'm doing wrong" She said after we had done a couple noses.

"Yea sure thing, got any fruit?" I asked looking around Kairi's kitchen.

"Umm…here's an apple, orange, and…a pear?" She asked picking each one from around the room and setting them on the table. She then started to arrange them for us to draw. As she did so she stood leaning over. Her butt was looking really good in those blue jeans. 'REALLY?" I asked my stupid self. She didn't notice me staring at her –which I thanked God for- and she gave me a small smiled as she sat down again beside me.

"Ready" She said picking up her pencil again.

Wow I liked her smile… "Right…well…You really want to use a lighter pencil shade; I always use my 2H".

"Alright" She looked down with her beautiful blonde hair falling in front of her face. How I wanted to brush it back. Ugh! Boy did I really need to stop being such a sap. I mean, guys weren't supposed to be like this…I normally didn't really care for people. I hated crowds. I guess Namine was just special.

"Well you are going to want to use lines to show the side of the fruits. You sharpen them later on in the sketch. Then you tend to find the light source."

I watched Namine examine the exhibit in front of us. She looked around trying to find the light source which she then pointed out to me. I nodded and smiled, she wasn't just pretty but extremely smart. We worked on the sketches until Axel came in announcing that the hour was up. Not to mention that it was time for Dinner

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sora asked us walking into the kitchen.

"I think it went really well" Naminè answered placing her sketchbook back in her bag.

"Wish I could say the same" Kairi said rolling her eyes at a red faced Sora.

"Hey, You were the one that started it!" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not my fault" Kairi said sticking her tongue out. Sora said tickling her and making her giggle,

"What'd ya'll do?" Naminè asked curiously stepping up beside me. Hmm, I smell...what is it, peaches?

"He started tickling me, my dad came in and gave us the evil eye" She said rolling her eyes.

"Nice going" I said to Sora. He laughed lightly and looked behind him to make sure Axel wasn't standing there. He must have gone back to wherever he was before.

"Anyways let's get to my favorite part...kairi's cooking" Sora said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Yea. By the way do you girl's need a ride tomorrow?" I asked looking from Kairi to Naminè.

"Yes please" Kairi said smiling at us.

"That'd be great" Naminè said speaking up as she spooned out the meat sause for each of us.

"Alright, sounds good" I said smiling to them. I grabbed my plate smelling peaches as I brushed past Naminè. The Best smell in the world I'd have to say.

Dinner went along really well. We all laughed and talked about people in this town and some of the idiots we went to school with. Namine had asked me if I had seen the campus of the Art Academy. I actually had toured it and tried to describe everything. She actually looked like she wanted to hear me talk. The meal was really delicious and we all had clean plates at the end of it.

"Well...we better be getting on with homework." Sora gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek and started to go into the living room. I waved goodbye at them and headed out too.

"That was awesome"

"I'll say" I said as we got into my comaro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ALL! I hope you guys are doing well! I'm still loving all of these awesome reviews and enjoy them more than any of you will ever know! Well, this is Namine's POV. Hopefully it's good. Don't worry, Riku will add his point of view in a couple of chapters! :D BTW: The last Scene at the apartment you can thank my friend Lydia for. We were laying in bed at a sleep over thinking about what would happen to poor Riku. And how to get him shirtless ;) Poor Riku I put him through everything lol. Let me know what you think! Thanks and God Bless!**

Chapter 8

*NAMINE*

"Seems like you had a good time Naminè" Kairi said standing behind me at the counter.

"I guess I did, and it seems like Sora really got a lot of help with Yen Sid's class" I said standing up and poking her side.

"It's not my fault!" She squealed laughing as she blew the foam from the sink at me.

"Ah! Oh no!" I laughed and jumped behind a chair using my textbook as a shield. Kairi giggled and grabbed for the spray nozzle of the sink. I ran as she chased me around the small kitchen. Both laughing like we haven't since we were little.

"What are my crazy girls doing?" Axel asked coming in to the scene we were making, He smiled and reached over to take the nozzle from her. kairi hung her head, ready to be reprehended Instead she got a head shot of water as Axel dived behind me. Kairi reached for the Foam and giggled as Axel tried to spray her again. We didn't stop until Axel slipped in the huge puddle that had been made in the Kitchen floor.

"Oh Crap!" Axel groaned from the floor looking up at the clock. "I hate to do this to you girls..." He started getting up from the floor.

"We understand, go to work…We'll clean up" Kairi said picking up her headband that had fallen through her wet hair.

"Bye my girls. Behave!" Axel called from his pick up.

Kairi smiled from the front door and turned over to me who was already holding a sponge out to her. She took it and got to her knees beside me.

"Guess it's a good thing we did all our homework earlier" She said while we moved to and fro.

"Tell me about it, I'm just glad I was able to use those notes I took in Ansem's class."

"Speaking of notes….what else did you find in Rikus's notebook?" Kairi asked nosily looking up at me.

"Some sketches of Sora and you. One drawing of Xion and six of me." I reported trying to hide my blush at the last part.

"Did he mention anything about it?" She asked whipping her hair out of her face.

"No…He did like my sketches though" I said excited that he had said that. I couldn't wait for what else he could teach me. It seemed so weird that I had been against this. He was smart and really talented. He had taught me so much already. I didn't realize what a good artist he was. Now I understood what everyone was saying about his artwork.

"Sora said he was really upset. He had meant to give another notebook. He was worried that you'd be mad at him." Kairi said nonchalantly whipping the floor. "You know that he had drawn you so much."

"Hmm" I hummed as if I was half listening.

But images of Riku ran through my head. The time we spent working on art. It was like a dream, his handsome eyes and that smile. The way he would get excited and get a spark in his eye when we were talking about art. I think…I mean I could…really like him. 'Oh Namine…' I said to myself. 'Get your head out of the clouds and back where it belongs'. I shook my head at myself still on my hands and knees whipping the floor.

"Hmm, that was my phone, could you check it Nami?" Kairi asked using my nick name that made me feel loved.

"Sure thing." I grabbed her pink razor cellphone and read the text from Sora.

"Riku is having trouble with his Dog Ventus; he's really sick and can't be left alone too long. He was wondering if we could have tutoring at his place tomorrow." I read aloud. My nerves were bubbling up already.

"I'd have to check with my dad…I know he'd care" she said washing the sponges.

"Are you sure your alright with it?" I asked Aunt Tiffa as she put her uniform on.

"Well, I guess so. But be careful, and if something happens to you and Kairi call either me at the bar or Axel at the station" She said grabbing her coat. Her black hair shinned after her. She tied it loosely behind her, it trailed behind her as she moved. Her hair always reminded me of a princess's.

"You know I will" I said as she kissed my forehead, something she hadn't done in a while but seemed the right thing to do before she left. She gave me a kind smile before walking to the blue bug punch buggy that sat in the driveway.

"Oh My Gosh" Kairi said as I slipped back into my bedroom. "So we're going to Riku's apartment tomorrow…that's going to be fun…I wonder what it looks like?" Kairi said copying what I was thinking. I shrugged and sat in my desk chair as she sat on my bed.

"I hope his dog is alright" I said quietly wondering what kind of dog he had.

She smiled. "Sora always said it's really cute. And very hyper"

"I Wonder if Xion has ever been to Riku's apartment" I asked quietly. Kairi gave me a knowing look.

"Sora said that he's the only one that Riku invited, he said that Riku doesn't trust many people"

"Hmmm" I nodded and turned back to my table feeling that same jump as always when someone mentions Riku. I tried to play it cool under Kairi's quizzical gaze. She was always good at trying to see through my walls that I build up.

"We need to plan really cute outfits for tomorrow" Kairi said standing up and skipping towards my small closet.

(*******)

Kairi and I waited outside for the boys to pick us up. Kairi wore pitch black tights with a light pink sweater. A black belt wrapped around her tiny waist. I wore a light green sweatshirt with a dark blue tank top underneath. My black rain boots and black knitted cap. As kairi said 'We looked fabulous'. I went with the flow and climbed inside of Riku's car when it came up the drive.

"Morning ladies" Riku said with a bright smile. One of the brightest I had ever seen on him.

"How's your dog?" I asked setting my bag between my legs. The usual morning ride.

"Ventus will hopefully be alright, but I don't really want to leave him too much for too long" He said.

"I understand, but what about school? How are you going to take care of him?" I asked nosily.

"I'll go back to my apartment at lunch. It's close enough that I can eat there and take care of Ventus for a minute. Seniors get a little leniency at lunch" Riku said pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh good, I was worried that he'd be alone too long while we were at school" I said feeling a blush while he held the back of my seat to look behind us.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that, Ventus is my baby. And he acts like it too" He said shaking his head smiling.

"I wish I had a dog, But aunt Tiffa doesn't like animals…I had a cat back in Radiant Garden" I said softly looking out the windshield.

"You'll like Ventus, he is hyper and cuddly" Sora announced from the backseat.

Classes went on as usual. Although in homeroom, Selphie got quite upset that neither of us had texted her to tell her how the afternoon had went. So Kairi went on to give a romantic tale of how it went. Thankfully she left out the sketches of me that Riku had done. That was my lovely secret that I kept very close to me. After Kairi had finished and Selphie was satisfied, Merlin went on to start class and got distracted as usual. Ansem was in his usual dark mood, as he finished the notes that he had started yesterday. I luckily got to use that special red notebook and peeked at the sketches when Ansem wasn't looking. Something about them made me feel special. I didn't feel so knocked down as I usually did in Ansem's class. Science was not my best subject…

"I love lunch" Kairi said dreamily as we stopped by our locker.

"Yea…" I said quickly running a brush through my tangled hair. I was beginning to look in the mirror more often to make sure I looked alright in case I ran into anyone…well someone.

"You look great" Kairi said softly putting a knowing hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? He's not even going to be there at lunch…my hair was just tangled...that's all" I said quickly stashing my brush and taking one last look in the mirror.

"Come on Nami, you never close up on me this much. Why are you doing it now?"

"There's nothing to be closed up about" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright…well, you know I'm here if you need me" She said wrapping her arm around my shoulders as we walked into the lunch line.

"Hey… that's my girl" Sora said grabbing Kairi and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Whatever…I knew her first…She'd choose me over you any day" I said rolling my eyes.

Sora stuck his tongue out at me and we all continued in line, Kairi and Sora getting whatever the cafeteria was giving. I chose my prewrapped peanut butter and jelly, gladly I might add.

"So wait, are we going to sit at our usual table?" Kairi asked since Riku wasn't there.

"Hey guys!" Riku's friend Demyx said coming up beside me.

"Hello" I said smiling at him remembering how nice he had been to me yesterday.

"Come sit with us, you can be our friends too without Mr. Riku being there" Demyx said lightly, nodding towards the table we sat at last time.

Sora smiled and was already starting over towards it. Kairi hesitantly looked over at me, I shrugged and she fell in behind me as I followed Demyx. Just as yesterday the blunette named Zexion was reading again, though he smiled as Demyx sat beside him. Marluxia was sitting beside Demyx winking at Kairi as she sat her lunch tray down. I sat beside her this time so she would have someone to actually talk to. The blunette turned to me as I sat across from him. Kairi across from Demyx; and Sora, seeing the wink earlier made sure to sit across from Marley.

"You're Naminè right?" Zexion asked actually taking food from his tray.

"Yes" I said opening my sealed lunch.

"I think we have French together, Mr. Le Fou right?" He asked actually setting his book down. My, he was a lot more talkative today.

"Yea… I do, but I don't remember seeing you in there" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Zexy always sits in the back." Demyx said rolling his eyes. Zexion cringed at the nickname.

"Isn't Le Fou such an idiot? I mean, who would have made him a teacher?" Kairi asked speaking up for the first time since we sat at the table.

"Yea, he tends to be really lenient, 'cause us student have more strength than him" Marley said smirking.

"He teaches Senior Ap" Zexion said rolling his eyes.

"Yea, I'm his worst nightmare" Marley said stretching back lifting his arms behind his head.

"Anyway…" Zexion said turning back to me. "Riku said you were really smart, and I was wondering if you had by chance kept the notes Le Fou made us take the other day. Someone…Demyx. Spilt grape soda on mine."

"Yea, sure" I said not really thinking about it. Riku had mentioned I was smart? I searched through my binder and grabbed the notes for Zexion he accepted them gladly saying his thanks. He took some paper out and started to take his own notes. Demyx watched trying annoy him as he did so.

"What are you guys teaching them? Nothing too bad I hope" Riku said smacking Marly in the back of the head.

"Don't look at me, it was Zexy" Marly made sure to put emphasis on the nickname.

"He never talks, why would he do something?" Xion said coming around Riku to sit on the other side of me.

Hmmm did they come in together? Did she go with him to his apartment? I wonder if they were dating. I doubt it, but I guess you never know.

"Xion, I have to show Naminè something, Could I sit there?" Riku asked with a weird look on his face.

Xion smirked and sat on the other side of Zexion. "Sure thing…lover boy".

"What was that?" RIku fumed.

"Oh nothing…just talking about Demyx" She said innocently.

Riku raised a silver eyebrow at her while she started eating. Marly smirked and Demyx gave Riku sympathetic look. I was totally lost…

"Anyway…This is Ventus" Riku said holding his phone down to me as he set his bag down.

"He's so cute!" Kairi and I cooed in unison. Ventus was a blonde Golden retriever. He was defiantly one of the prettiest I had ever seen.

"Told ya" Sora pointed out. Kairi laughed and stole a fry off of his tray.

"He's doing better, just went to check on him. His leg is looking much better" Riku announced stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" I said taking another bite. "What'd you get for lunch?"

"I made me a sandwich. Same thing you're eating, just handmade" Riku said smiling.

"Sounds yummy" I said munching on my apple crisps.

"Riku makes the best food" Sora said dreamily. "Speaking of which, could you make me that chocolate chip cookie skillet thingy today?" He asked leaning over kairi and me.

"I guess" Riku said shoving him back.

"Now that sounds yummy" I said thinking no one was listening.

"Then I guess I'll make it before we start our work" Riku said shrugging.

Xion huffed and then howled and pulled her leg up on her stool. She evil eyed Riku and he shook his head and looked over at me. My eyes grew wide and I shook my head at both of them. Kairi looked up at the ceiling and continued to munch on her apple. Sora let out a laugh that he tried to disguise as a cough. Kairi innocently patted his back.

"If you drop Nam and Me off at the five below, we'll get the ingredients and you two can preheat the oven" Kairi said innocently, Riku smirked and nodded.

(*******)

"Can you believe Xion?" Kairi said as we walked down the frozen food isle of Five below.

"I can't believe you kicked her" I said trying to hold a giggle.

"I didn't mean to, my foot slipped" Kairi said picking out the vanilla ice cream that Riku had written on the list.

"Hmhmm" I simply said walking forward through the isle.

"So, when are you going to do another date night? I mean today is Thursday. Are you guys going off tomorrow night?" I asked when Kairi reached me.

"I'm not sure yet. Hey, maybe you and Riku could join us? Just to keep me and Sora company" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I don't think Sora would like that" I said as we reached the register. I wouldn't want to get in the way of their alone time. After all they have been through they needed some good time together.

"Sure he would" She said handing the pile of money that we had all put together.

"Whatever you say" I said as we walked towards Riku's apartment.

We walked up the two flights of stairs. Following Riku's direction we walked past a couple of doors towards door number thirteen, I suddenly heard some jumble and knocking over. I quickly opened the door thinking someone was hurt.

"Sora! Get out of my pants!" RIku yelled wearing nothing but his solid white boxers as he looked up at a figure on the couch that was wagging his butt at us all.

"NANANA I'm RIKU!" Sora said with glee.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't really been updating like I normally do, I had some computer problems. Actually I deleted this story after trying to write this chapter, So naturally I had to get the first eight chapters off of fanfiction and re-write this chapter. WHOO! I'm tired. Anyways, this was the first time I had two POV's in the same Chapter, you I think you guys will like the way I wrote it. I hate to be like this, but I would really like to know how everyone that reads this thinks about it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would never threaten not to finish a story if I don't have enough reviews, but some more would defiantly lift up the next chapter and make me very happy^^ Thanks and God Bless!**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 9

*NAMINE*

Kairi and I looked from each other to the boys, then back again. Riku looked like he could bonk Sora over the head. And Sora was still wiggling his skinny butt at Riku making it worse. I noticed Kairi looking Riku up and down. I had to admit that I did the same. Wow…Riku had a god-like body. His shirt was unbuttoned and obviously Sora had his pants. Riku was toned, muscled and was every teenage girls dream. He eyed Sora and threw a pillow up at his face and made him fall to the floor, Wow he had good aim. Kairi didn't even check to make sure Sora was ok; she kept her eyes on Riku's strong chest. Riku's eyes got big as he finally noticed us.

"Excuse me" He said softly turning and shutting his bed room door behind him.

"Ouch!" Sora welled sitting on the floor.

"Wow…Riku…just…wow" Kairi said as stunned as I was.

"I know right?" I agreed nodding my head, my eyes never leaving his bedroom door.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sora said standing and waving a hand over Kairi's face. We jumped when Riku's bed room door opened again. Riku fixed his shirt collar of his button down shirt and stopped in front of us.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned looking from Kairi and then to me.

"They think you're hot with your shirt off" Sora said indignantly.

Riku turned a little red and raised an eyebrow at us. He held my gaze till I broke it and looked out the window. My faze so warm it could melt butter.

"Sora…" Kairi said feeling bad…

"Oh no, don't you tell me I need to work out more" Sora said crossing his arms and turning from her like the baby he is.

"Ventus! Where's my boy been huh?" Riku asked suddenly bending down.

The same dog from the picture Riku had shown us earlier appeared between Riku's legs. With big brown eyes and long tongue he quickly greeted his master and guests. He was so soft when my fingers smoothed his fur. He lied down and let me and Kairi rub his belly. He licked my cheek and turned and ran through Riku's legs.

"Well...His leg seems to be much better" Riku said..."He's good for his age. He's fifteen in human years".

I turned and looked around at where I was. His apartment was beautiful, with long glass sliding doors out to a wooden deck. He had a dark cherry wood bookcase that was filled with books of all shapes and sizes. I ran my hand along the spines as Riku watched me. Assorted potted plants were throughout the room, some with beautiful blooms. I turned to the kitchen, full of dark cherry wooden cabinets. Green limestone covered the counter top.

"Your place is really beautiful Riku" I said placing my hands on the cool counter.

"Thank you, it's where I lived with my grandfather, he left it to me when he died last year" He said coming up behind me to set the ice cream down.

"Did he decorate or was it already like this?" I asked turning to look at him, nearly bumping into Ventus. I got on my knees and scratched his ears as Riku talked.

"He and I fixed it up, he was a carpenter, which explains the nice wooden things, if you think this is nice you should see my wooden wardrobe that my clothes are in." He said opening the lid of the ice cream container.

"He actually drew most of his creations. He showed me how to draw furniture and than make it real. We made alot of these pieces together. He is my real inspiration in art."

"Wow, and did he read or do you?" I asked motioning toward the beautiful bookcase.

Riku smiled, "We both did, all of our favorites are in there".

"Wow, this is heavenly" Kairi said almost moaning from the chocolate goodness.

"Yea Heavenly like Riku's abs" Sora said bitterly, it seemed he was still put out about the whole thing.

That caused Riku to smirk, he bent over and gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek. Sora turned bright red and pulled Kairi in his lap with his arm over her protectively. Riku laughed at the action and came to sit beside me.

"What's on the lesson plans for today?" I asked looking up into his deep eyes.

"Faces?" He asked leaving it up to me.

"Sounds good to me, I could use some work in that" I said setting my ice cream bowl down.

"We could use Kai and Sora for models" Riku suggested looking at Kairi who was still blushing and sitting on Sora.

"Alright, let's get started" Riku said.

He got up and strode over to his room to get his drawing things from his desk. Ventus never left his side. Though I noticed that Ven would limp a little. I opened my school bag and grabbed my sketchbook and drawing pencils. Smiling as Riku's notebook greeted me. I smiled and fingered the metal rings that held it together. I quickly flipped the flap over before Riku sat back down.

"How about you draw Kairi and I'll take the idiot" RIku said sitting back down.

Kairi seemed a little uneasy at my intense gaze. But I didn't want to screw this up, not infront of Riku. I got quick whiffs of something masculine, knowing it was coming off of him. He would peek at me every now and then before turning back to his work. I used my 2H pencil to start off forming Kairi's face and the different parts of her hair. My hand brushed Riku's and I felt a small spark go through my arm. This must be how Kairi feels when she's around Sora. I had heard her talk about it before but never have I actually felt it. Maybe…Riku…Maybe we…Could…what was I thinking? I shook my head and got back to work grabbing my HB pencil and filling in some of the areas I had missed.

"hey, by the way guys, I'm sorry about Xion. I'm not real sure what has gotten into her" Riku said shaking his head still work on his sketch of Sora, erasing a few stray marks.

"She's alright, I think she's just jealous that we're all so close" Kairi said leaning over the table to look at my sketch. I got dizzy from the masculine wonderfully smelling smell that came from Riku. A good kind of dizzy, the kind that Kairi and Selphie always talked about. Was it cologne? It sure made me feel…well…feel I guess…Like I never have.

"Wow, Naminè you made me look exquisite!" Kairi beamed taking the drawing I had done of her. I smiled at her and then towards Riku.

"I got the eye lashes wrong…Riku, could you help me?" I looked over and he placed a paper between us. I scooted closer, we were so closer our head almost touched when we looked down.

"Here…you can see that with the eyes, the lashes are obviously darker and come over the eyes. The trick is not to do every lash but only some" Riku moved his hand gracefully. I nodded and tried it on the other side of the paper.

"Thanks Riku for dropping us off" Kairi said as we rode towards her house.

"Anytime girls" He smiled.

"Hey, Naminè and I were talking, and how would you guys like if all four of us do a bond fire on the beach tomorrow night?" Kairi got excited.

"That sounds like fun, I can come by and get you guys if you'd like" Riku offered.

"Sounds great! We'll fix a picnic lunch, oh my goodness! this is going to be awesome!" Kairi squealed clapping her hands together

"Bye Boo" Kairi said kissing Sora, trying to make him forget about earlier.

I rolled my eyes, "Bye Boo!" I mocked waved at Sora, he laughed lightly laying back in his seat.

"Bye…I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said getting out of the passenger seat. I stopped and turned back to Riku giving him a kiss on the cheek before running out to enter the house with Kairi.

(*******)

***Riku***

"Shut up Sora" I said smacking him in the back of the head as we pulled out of Kairi's driveway.

"Riku got a Kiss! Riku got a Kiss! Oh and from Naminè at that!" Sora said poking my shoulder.

I wasn't going to let on how much it had shocked me. It was such a small act, yet something so big to me. I wanted to just drive away with her so badly. I smiled just thinking about tomorrow night. The way she was with Ventus made me like her even more.

"I'm still mad at you for earlier" I said turning past the library towards Five Below.

"Yea, I'm mad at myself, did you see the way the girls were looking at you?" Sora huffed getting his little feathers ruffled.

"Yea…I'm not going to lie, that wasn't bad" I laughed pulling into the parking lot of my apartment.

"Yea, I know how much you like Naminè, and by the way she was looking at you, I'd say she likes you too, not to mention that kiss"

"You think so?" I asked getting a little ahead of myself. That kiss could have just been a thank you…no…it couldn't have been…and it won't be…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I hope you all are having wonderful holidays! Hope you guys like this! I know that Xion is alittle out of character but I needed a bad girl besides Larxene. I just wouldn't think Larxene would be with Riku in that way, she's better suited for Marley ;) Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it. Please as always review and tell me how you like it! Thanks and God Bless! :D**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 10

"I saw that" Kairi said with a squeal as we walked into her house.

"I don't know what came over me" I said shaking my head still trying to get over the rush I had felt.

"Well, you like him, its natural" She said hanging her coat on the old wooden rack beside the door.

"To be honest, I just wanted to smell his cologne again" I said laughing at myself.

Kairi smiled and nodded knowingly at me. We walked towards the small kitchen table. We sat in the creaky wooden chairs and pulled out our study notebooks. Kairi worked on Ansem's class while I started on history. It only took an hour, and then we sat on the old leather couch and watch tv for a while. Well, Kairi watched, I sketched.

"Tomorrows going to be fun" Kairi grabbed a pretzel from the bowl and popped it in her mouth. "It's going to be an early release day!" She remembered clapping her hands.

"Good, I don't think I could take any more of Ansem than I have to" I said rolling my eyes tucking my legs under me.

"I don't see why he teaches. I mean what's the point if you don't like children. But I am so happy we don't have to do Lefou's class. He is such an idiot." She rolled her eyes and popped more pretzels into her mouth.

"At least he's not Gaston. I'd much rather have an idiot than a pedophile".

"Amen to that" Kairi said laughing. "I wonder how Gaston is doing at the Fire Station. I hope my father is working him to death. Have you heard if he started paying child support yet?"

"No. Dani just had Raina two weeks ago. Paperwork would have to be a bear" I said sitting on the floor at Kairi's feet.

"She is such a cute little girl...we need to go see her soon"

"Hello Ladies" Axel said giving each of us a kiss on the forehead. It was so odd how such a little thing made me feel so special. It was a gesture my dad use to do when he got home from work. Axel was really becoming a second father to me. He watched out for me, protected me, and made me laugh. Especially that time a stray dog got into our kitchen and Axel came out in nothing but his boxers on with his shot gun.

"Hey Nami, Your Aunt texted me, and well…She isn't going to be home tonight. You and Kairi go get your things, you'll stay with us tonight" Axel said with a strange look on his face.

"What wrong?" I asked looking up his long face.

"Well…they found Cloud…apparently he was kidnapped…he's in the hospital. They aren't real sure what's happened" Axel said sitting on the ottoman in front of me and grabbing my hand. Kairi placed her head on mine and wrapped me in a hug. I knew this was going to happen. Why did aunt Tifa have to fall in love with him? Why did he leave? Was it because of me?

"Come on; let's go get your things." Kairi stood and I turned around and gave her a tight hug. Then I did the same to Axel. He held me and smoothed my hair. I missed that soothing feeling; it reminded me of my mother. She could calm me down in a second when I was upset. There was something about her, something that could calm down any situation. Even my father never got really angry at her.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Kairi asked shifting my clothes in my closet.

"I don't know…" I shrugged my shoulders still looking through my different sketchbooks.

"Oh! You should wear this dress with the leggings; you always look good in green, with a white camisole and your brown boots. Oh and your brown scarf. Riku won't take his eyes off you" She exclaimed skipping through my small room grabbing each garment she had mentioned.

I laughed lightly but thankful that she was taking time to make me look pretty. Maybe I could get her to do something with my hair tomorrow…

"Oh can I wear this blue camisole? That would look so awesome with that bubble gum pink sweater I have" Kairi turned to me with her big blue eyes and her lip stuck out. I nodded and she skipped and dropped it in her bag excitedly.

After grabbing pajamas, and some toiletries, I grabbed my old stuffed teddy bear that had been my mothers and stuffed it in my overnight bag. Kairi had grabbed all my make up that I never wear and was already planning how to do my eyes. I was now officially scarred.

"I'm going to make you look irresistible!" Kairi squealed as she laid all our things on her bright pink bed. With bubble gum walls I might add.

(*******)

*RIKU*

"You think tomorrow will be a big hit?" Sora asked looking over the table at me.

"I hope so" I said sipping the potato soup I made for us.

Sora looked down sadly and set his spoon down. "Thanks for making me dinner, I'm sorry that your always having to take care of me Riku" He said sadly.

"Who else do I have?" I asked chucking a roll at him smiling. He brightened and caught it. He really was all that I had. My grandfather left me everything he owned. But now I was alone without him. But when Sora came into my life the lonlieness started to fade away from both of us.

"Thanks…I don't know what I'd do without you" Sora said getting all sentimental.

"Hey, you know you'll always have me… and you always have Roxas" Sora shook his head.

"I don't think he knows what to do with me. I'm too spastic for him, He isn't really the brother that you are to me" Sora said looking down at his potato soup.

Roxas was a young blood at the fire station. He was so into his job that he tended to forget about Sora. He was thankful when I took Sora under my wing that he actually said Sora could move in with me at my apartment. I actually am going to bring that up again and ask if Sora really could. He's over here all the time anyway. That way someone could actually take care of him.

"Well, let's not worry about it now, we have kind of a big day tomorrow" I said standing up and ruffling his spiky hair.

"Yea, maybe you'll even get a real kiss!" Sora said excitedly.

I laughed and sat our dishes in the stainless steel sink. Ventus came and pawed at my leg and whined. I bent down and rubbed behind his ears. Checking to see how he was doing. He still seemed to be in pain though it didn't look like it from the way he was with Namine yesterday. He whined as I ran my hand down his back and to his back leg. Ventus licked my hand and laid down on the ground. He was really starting to worry me.

"Hey Buddy" Sora sat down beside me scratching Ventus's chin.

"I don't like the looks of him" I said standing up and grabbing the vets number of the silver stainless steel fridge. My grandpa had a thing for stainless steel. Hey, its pretty easy to clean so it didn't really matter to me.

"Hey, mind if I sleep here tonight? So I can help you if you have trouble with Ventus" Sora asked innocently. Though I knew he just really didn't want to go home.

"Yea, I could use all the help I can get"

"Hey, thanks for letting me sleep in the spare room" Sora said as we got in the car the next morning.

"Hey no problem thanks for being there" Luckily Ventus had a pretty good night last night.

We started the car ride with Sora talking nonstop. Mostly he talked about the early release that we were having today. We rode easily through out small town. Everyone could easily walk, but driving just made it faster. If my grandfather hadn't left me the car, I would probably be walking. We pulled into Kairi's driveway and she greeted us coming down the stairs. I instantly panicked when Namine didn't follow her.

"Don't worry, Naminè went to go see her aunt Tifa at the hospital. Her fiancée Cloud was just found. Naminè said she'd meet us at school" Kairi said smiling at me as she slid in the back.

"I could have come early and we could have gone with her, I wouldn't have mind" I said nonchalantly though I was sadly disappointed that I didn't get to see her.

"I tried to tell her, but it was one of those 'I need to do myself things'" Kairi rolled her eyes.

It was a quiet ride to school, I had been thinking about Namine all night. With her not here it seemed as if everything was wrong. I wanted her here so badly… What was going on with me? I instantly felt something I never felt before as I drove into the school parking lot. Excitement. I looked around as we all walked in trying to find her face in the crowd of students. Unsatisfied I nodded to Sora and headed towards the senior hall. Annoyed, I plopped beside Marluxia in Lefou's French senior class.

"Hey, what's up?" Marly asked still looking at his cell phone.

"Nothing much, Naminè kissed my cheek last night" I said can't believing the words coming out of my mouth.

"Aw…my little Riku is growing up!" Marly said mock punching my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and I saw an eye roll come from the other side of Marluxia. Xion was sitting at the other desk with an angry look on her face. I wonder what all that's about…

Lefou's class was the same as usual. He talked in a thick accent and dropped his pen every now and then. He'd trip over someone's foot and fall flat on his face. I have to hand it to him though; he always acted like it didn't happen. He'd keep on with his little lecture that he was on. This time it was on Marie Antoinette. I lazily took notes, having known all this stuff in like eighth grade. Xion kept throwing me angry looks which just made me even madder. Lefou checked his watch and dismissing us and he left out the door in the back of the room before anyone else. Probably needed a bathroom break before his next class.

"Come on" Marley stood up and stretched his legs. He had that slick smile at every girl that passed him.

"You go on" I leaned against my desk grabbed Xion by the forearm and pulled her closer to me.

"What is your problem?" I asked as she pulled away from me angriely though there was hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing" She said softly crossing her arms. She always tried to play tough, but somehow I saw through that.

"It doesn't seem that way, I don't understand" I growled in frustration. WHy couldn't girls just spit it out instead of causing drama.

"Guys never do" She huffed. She looked over my shoulder at the back of the room at the door and instantly changed.

I tried to look behind me but Xion grabbed my shirt. And she wrapped her long arms around me. I was so shocked I just looked at her wide eyed.

"I bet she can't kiss like I can" And with that Xion pushed me back with a smirk and pulled me towards her as she crushed her lips against mine.

**Authors note: More reviews means you get to know what happens faster! Just kidding :p**

**up next- finding out who saw "Riku's real kiss ;)" and some awesome Demy fun time! Ah! I love Demyx!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I hope you all are having a magical Holiday Season. I hope you like how I'm continuing the story. I wanted to add how strong a friend Kairi is for Namine. And how Sora really is starting to care for Namine as. Friend too. And YAY! I finally got around to write Demyx! Gah . I'm so excited! I love Demy. Hope you guys like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thanks and God Bless :D**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 11

*NAMINE*

I leaned up against the door way looking at the boy whose back was now turned to me. I could see Xion's fingers running through his long silver hair. Something I had dreamed about doing for a while. Oh…what is this crushing sensation in my chest? I balled my hand against it and tried not to fall to the ground. I turned and ran with all my might. My eyes started to get fuzzy and I became extremely dizzy. Yet I continued to run till I was in the junior hall. I stopped at my lock and leaned up against it holding myself in my arms as the tears finally ran constantly. How could I be so stupid? Of course Riku and Xion were together…I shook my head and turned towards my locker. My face falling as I see the pink lock that Riku had given to me. I balled my fist against the locker and wiped my eyes. I had never let myself be upset over boys before and I wasn't going to start now…

I jerked my locker open shrinking at the bang that followed as the door hit the one beside it. I pulled my father's leather messenger bag out and softly wrapping it around my shoulder it was like a comfort blanket for me. My finger tips traced over the rough material as I remember the last time I had been upset about a boy. I was in kindergarten then, I had come home crying with paint in my hair. My father had lovingly set me in his lap and wiped my tears away with his strong thumb. My mother bent down beside the kitchen chair we were sitting in and smoothed my hair. They shared a knowing look as I explained how a mean little boy known as Hayner had flicked paint at me.

"Honey Bee, that's what little boys do when they like little girls" My mother said sweetly.

I crossed my arms, "Dad never flicked paint at you did he?" I asked. My mother shared a loving smile and my father and winked at me, "No…he did much worse!" She exclaimed standing up.

"What'd he do?" I asked looking up at my loving father. His strong chin and personality seemed daunting, yet he always softened when my mother and I were around. "I use to chase her on the playground, causing many a bruised knee" He said smiling looking up at my beautiful mother. She giggled as he set me down and ran after her as she ran past the island in our kitchen. I giggled as my mother picked me and up and hugged me. My father came behind my mother and wrapped his arms around her waist joining in our hug.

"Mom…how I wish you and daddy were still here" I whispered holding the bag close. Tears started up again and I shook my head, trying to stop was useless now; I knew it would continue for the rest of the day.

"Nami…what's wrong?" Kairi placed a hand on my forearm making me jump from the sudden touch.

"Nothing…forget about it" I closed my locker and tried to shrug nonchalantly. Kairi obviously saw through it, she knit her eyebrows together and frowned.

"Did something happen with Riku?" She asked getting upset.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now; I'm going to walk home today. I need some air." I said lamely walking past her.

"But what about going to Ansem's class?" Kairi asked running to catch up with me. I wish she'd take the hint that I'd wanted to be alone.

"Just tell him I wasn't feeling good and I went home early it only an hour difference from an early release anyway." I sighed passing through the long hallway making my way towards the huge area where all the halls met up at.

"No Naminè, you've never missed a class in all your three years here and you aren't going to now. I don't care if you're not going to tell me what's wrong. You are staying" And with that I saw another side of Kairi that I had never seen before.

She grabbed my forearm and pulled me back into the junior class hall. I tried to argue but I was stumbling from the force of her pulls. She looked determined as she pulled me into Ansem's class and pushed me softly into my assigned seat. I looked over at her in shock as she huffed into her seat. She gave me a stern look warning me not to get up and she opened her textbook. I sat silently while Ansem went through his lecture, taking notes every now and again. I sighed as I heard the bell ring. Students got up to leave, excitedly chatting about going home for early release. Kairi stood up and looked at me expectantly.

"I went to see Riku in the senior hall… The french class had just ended. He was kissing Xion" I said quietly feeling the crushing feeling in my chest again.

"What?" Kairi asked angrily. I notice the tips of her ears turning the same shade as her dark red hair. She held a hand up to me as if signaling to stay put and stomped into the hallway. She came back with Sora by the ear. Whiny protest escaped his mouth until he saw me. Concern suddenly filled his face as he sat in the seat in front of me.

"What's wrong Nami?" He asked using my nick name. I felt a little happier…Sora tends to do that to everyone. There was just something about him I guess. He was quickly becoming a new and close best friend. We had had alot of fun since I came to Twilight Town. I helped him with Kairi last year, we formed a plan to get away from Gaston's evil clutches.

"She saw Riku kissing Xion" Kairi said with disgust as she crossed her arms looking at Sora expectantly. Sora's eyes grew wide and his mouth agape. He looked from Kairi to me and back again.

"What?" He asked mirroring Kairi's shock. "But…He…doesn't…like..." Sora stuttered trying to make an explanation out of nothing.

"Guys…Thank you for caring about me so much" I pleased a hand on Kairi and the still confused Sora. "But I really need to be by myself right now…I want some fresh air. I'm going to walk home, I use to do it all the time anyway" I said shrugging and grabbing my bag. I hadn't noticed until I got up to leave that Ansem had been listening to our conversation. He called me to his desk and reluctantly I obliged. He placed his cold hand on mine and did something I never thought he could. He smiled.

"Things don't always appear as they seem Naminè. Never take things without thinking them through" He said giving my small hand a pat. I nodded and did a small smile at him. That was weird...

I made my way towards the open area again. Students from every age started towards the opening to leave. I about knocked over a potted plant when I saw a certain blunette and Blonde walking my way. Demyx smiled at me as they got closer. He unwrapped his arm around Zexion's shoulders and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You OK Naminè?" He asked worriedly. He barely knew me and yet he knew I was upset. I must really look bad.

I tried to answer but someone else had walked up and slapped Demyx's back. Marley had a questioning look on his face as he smiled at me.

"I heard about that kiss" Marley said winking at me. I felt my insides cave in as I pushed past them all and ran towards the front of the school. I never stopped, even when I heard Demyx's persistent calls.

I finally stopped down the street, my knees felt so weak. How could I be so stupid? I was better off just sinking into the back ground. I only spoke when spoken to unless with Kairi. That was my motto when it came to not getting hurt. How could Riku break my shell so fast in so little time? I shook my head with blurry eyes. I wrapped my arms around myself suddenly feeling the cold November weather. I had forgotten my coat in my locker…

"Hey! I found you!" I heard a voice call behind me. I looked to see Demyx running down the street with his heavy dark blue back pack swaying to and fro. His half Mohawk half mullet blew in the wind. I stopped at a bus bench and waited to for him to catch up.

"Hey, what was that back there?" Demyx asked as his footsteps fell into line with mine.

"I…well…I don't really know where to begin" I said shaking my head, my cheeks getting colder from the small river of tears.

"Well…let's go take a walk in the park and talk about it. You can tell me everything then" He said encouragingly nodding towards the small park cross the street. While crossing the street he pulled his phone out and quickly texted a message. Probably telling his friends where he was. He opened the small chain link fence for me and made his way towards the two dark green swings. I set my bag against it and started to sway myself too and fro.

"You look pretty today" Demyx said starting off after a moment of silence.

"Thanks…I did it for someone…now I'm regretting it" I added bitterly.

"For Riku?" Demyx asking, I nodded knowing he already knew the answer. I shivered, half from the memories od the day and half from the awful cold weather.

"Wait…here" Demyx took his coat off and laid across my small shoulders. I thanked him feeling the warmth.

"what about you? Won't you get cold?" I asked pulling it more closely.

"Naw, I'm always warm blooded. I normally keep just in case Zexy gets cold. Which he always does. So tell me what happened…"

"I went to see Riku today, to tell him something. Well that was more of an excuse to see him" I added stupidly. Demyx did a sympathetic nod. "I think I mostly wanted to see what he thought of how I looked" I added feeling all the more stupid.

"I saw him kiss Xion" I said feeling that same deafening crushing feeling inside.

"But Riku doesn't like Xion" Demyx said in a matter of fact tone.

"Didn't look that way" I said wrapping Demyx's coat tighter around me. It smelled of surf board wax for some reason. Raspberry surfboard wax, how odd…

"I had something like that happen to me" Demyx said looking across the small playground at a stray dog..

I looked up at him and he smiled and continued. "I had a major crush on Zexion when I first moved here six months ago. But the problem was that he was always going to Marley's house after school. I thought they were dating. I was really upset because Zexion always sent me mixed signals. He acted like he liked me, yet every afternoon he and Marley would leave from school together. I was really upset one afternoon when Riku found me...well here at the swings actually. After talking with him about what was going on he grabbed me and forced me to stop by Marley's apartment above Xaldin's to sort everything out. Riku's a pretty smart guy" Demyx added lightly.

"Anyway…He drove me by Marley's place and when Marley answered the door I asked to speak with Zexion…I felt so awkward and rude by just barging in. And when Zexion started questioning me I froze. Riku stood by me and helped me get out all my jumbled feelings" Demyx said with a little laugh.

"What did Zexion say?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Turns out Marley was having trouble in Lefou's class and didn't want anyone to know." Demyx laughed. "He wanted Zexion to tutor him in private. To protect his reputation as Marluxia put it" Demyx laughed again in a special kind of way a bubbly happily sound. I couldn't help but giggle too…Le fou's was the easiest class in school.

"But you know what?" Demyx asked placing his thumb under my chin making me look at him.

"Had it not been for Riku, I would never have said what I always wanted to say to Zexion. And we wouldn't be together today" Demyx said with a kind as if on cue, Riku's camaro pulled up beside the park. Kairi came running out and hugged me with such force that I fell backwards off the swing.

"Oh Naminè! You had me so worried…you just ran off! Thank God Demyx found you!" She huffed pulling me closer and tighter making it hard to breathe. So that's who Demyx had been texting earlier. Sora ran over to us and joined in our hug. He looked me in the eyes with the most serious look I had ever seen on his usual laughing face.

"Don't ever do that to us again Naminè. Promise me; You scared the crap out of us" He said hugging us all tighter. Demyx strode over towards the car. Riku had gotten out and was leaning against the driver side with the door still open. He looked at me worriedly catching my eyes with his beautiful blue green ones. He exhaled and placed a hand on Demyx talking to him. His eyes never leaving me…

*RIKU*

"Thanks man, I owe you a million" I said putting a hand on my best friend's arm. He smiled and followed my gaze towards Naminè. His eyes full of friendly concern. Had he not texted me, we wouldn't have known where she was…She could have been anywhere…with anyone…I cringed at that thought.

"She's a wonderful girl. But you really shook her up man" Demyx said giving me a stern look.

"I don't understand…" I said feeling my insides tighten in confusion.

"She saw you and Xion today in French" Demyx said raising his eyebrows as if it were obvious.

I cursed and punched my fist on the top of the car. How could I be so stupid? That's what Xion was looking at before she kissed me. She saw Namine in the doorway. But what Naminè didn't see was my jerking away from her the moment Xion's lips met mine…

"_What the heck?" I asked pushing Xion hard from me. Trying to understand what in the world was happening._

"_God you can be dense" Xion said moving towards me again._

"_Xion…you're a good friend. But that's it." I said a little harshly making her stop in her tracks._

"_Whatever…Hope you have a good chance at getting your little girlfriend back" Xion bit back with a smirk wiping her lips and strutting past me out of the class._

I had wondered what she had meant…I guess I knew now. What awful stuff Naminè must be thinking about me. When I caught her eyes I saw broken sadness that I had never seen before; A tear rolled down her beautiful cheek causing me to cringe in self disgust. She looked amazingly beautiful. Even the mascara stains on her cheeks made her look like a water nymph. She had a glow of an angel. With her beautiful blonde hair pinned back it looked as if she almost wore a halo. How could I have let this happen? How am I going to explain? The one I loved was hurting because of me…

"What can I do?" I asked pleadingly to Demyx.

"Tell her the truth…the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Demyx said smiling a usual big goofy smile. There was always something about Demyx that made me smile a little. I knew he was half serious half kidding. I had already planned to tell her about it. As if I could ever lie to Naminè…my light…my angel.

**Author's Note: Next up is some sad yet very loving parts. Riku shows how much he really cares. Nami gets some Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud time (lol). And...well you'll have to wait and see ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! Hello Everyone! It's me again lol. I am so excited, for some reason this is becoming my new favorite chapter. I am getting really close to these characters lol. What I put poor Riku through . lol**

**Note: This chapter does add a small but very significant death. To all those who have lost a beloved Animal I wanted to add that I know how it feels. How these furry things can come and change our lives is something I'll never figure out. You ever says Diamonds are a girls best friend has never seen me and my yorkie Bella. ;)**

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 12

I pulled myself out of Kairi and Sora's hold standing up and shaking the dirt off my pants. I saw Riku walking past Demyx towards me. His face was full of raw emotion that I had never seen before. Demyx followed and walked past me to help Sora and Kairi stand up. Riku stopped a few paces in front of me. His eyes full of sorrow and sadness. It didn't add up. He should be happy…he got the girl he wanted…

"Naminè" Riku called hoarsely. He raised his hand rubbing the back of his neck then tracing his strong jaw. I shuffled from one foot to another. I was too afraid to look him in the eyes. He still had a hold on me, a strong…unbreakable hold that would haunt me for a while.

"Please…" I whispered, another tear falling down my stained cheeks. "Please, just leave me alone…at least for a day" I said still looking at the ground. I had my arm wrapped around my other. Demyx jacket felt all the warmer. "I need time to think. I don't understand...anything" I pleaded finally gathering up enough courage to look up at him. He nodded, and hesitantly took a step forward.

"I understand" he shook his head and turned before stopping and taking another step towards me. "Naminè…I…Xion…well…she kissed me first. I pushed her away the moment after she did it. Xion was a friend, but that was it...well that was it for me. I'm…I'm so sorry, I could never like her an much as I do...well" He added with his those blue green eyes pleading at me. Oh what those eyes could do to me. I nodded and looked to see an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"I'll walk her home" Demyx said giving me a little squeeze. "I know you'd kill if I don't" Demyx added smiling casually at Riku. Riku smiled a full on smile. Not a smirk…not a half smirk half smile… a full on showing teeth, actually happy looking beautiful glowing smile. "Thanks man…take care of her" Riku said wistfully.

"I'll let you guys talk" Kairi said placing a hand on my arm, "I'll see you later when you get home". I nodded and she and Sora headed towards the car. Riku turned and started walking towards the car. He stopped again and turned towards me. He walked up slowly. I almost backed away, but Demyx still had a tight hold on me.

Riku hesitantly stood in front of me. He breathed a little deeper than usual. His breath was visible in the cold November air. He kissed my forehead. A small light kiss like I had done to his cheek the day before. I would have crumbled had Demyx not had a hold of me. My heart was beating out of my body. My breath caught as I smelled the same cologne as yesterday.

"I'm sorry" He whispered again lingering for a second before backing away and headed towards his car.

I watched as Riku slid silently in his car taking off with Kairi and Sora. I almost wanted to run after him. I didn't want him to leave; I wanted to see his beautiful eyes again.

"Let's get you home" Demyx said pulling me towards the swings grabbing our bags.

It didn't take long to get to my house. I opened the lock of my front door noticing that Kairi's front door was open. I'll go over there later, I noticed RIku's car was not in the drive way. He must have already left. I handed Demyx his coat back and thanked him again for all his wonderfulness. He shrugged like it was no big deal and smiled at me.

"Happy to do whatever I can for a friend…I hope you know…" Demyx started hesitantly. "Riku was telling you the truth…I always knew Xion was jealous" Demyx kissed my cheek goodbye. Obviously it was nothing…considering he was gay. But it amazed me how it didn't do anything to me like the kiss I received from Riku. His meant to be friendly…Riku's meant Love…

I sighed as I stepped into the house nearly tripping into Aunt Tifa. She smiled at me and looked out the door.

"Was that Riku?" She asked innocently. I had told her and Cloud about my feelings earlier at the hospital…

"_Wow Namine, you look amazing. Very pretty" She had said placing a hand on my made up cheek._

"_Kairi helped me…how does it look?" I asked as I tried to as innocently as I could._

"_You look beautiful" Cloud said speaking up from his hospital bed as I entered more into the room._

_I smiled at him, "Thank you…how are you?" I asked looking at his face. It was swollen from bumps and bruses. He almost didn't look himself. He had bandages everywhere and one awful big black eye._

"_Still kicking" He said smiling as Aunt Tifa sat on the side of his bed._

"_Is this for a boy?" Aunt Tifa suddenly asked gesturing towards me._

_I felt a blush cross my cheeks and I softly nodded. Aunt Tifa took my hand in hers. "You look beautiful, he won't be able to take his eyes off you" She said squeezing my hand._

_Cloud had been Kidnapped and held at Ransom. Because of where he worked- Shinra technology- he tended to know a lot of inside information that the Kidnappers wanted to know. Aunt Tifa looked happier as she loving tended to his every need. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as she sat beside him. I had only stopped in to say hello and see how Cloud had been doing. They seemed blissfully reunited. I was so happy for them_

"_I'm really nervous…I…well…I've never felt like this" I said awkwardly to them as the nurse came in and checked Cloud's levels and left._

"_It'll all work out. What's meant to be is meant to be. Just look at me and Tifa" Cloud said winking at me…_

"No that was my new friend Demyx" I said setting my bag in my doorway. Aunt Tifa followed me towards the kitchen.

"So…." She asked trying to get answers out of me. I threw myself in a chair not realizing how exhausting the day had been. And it was only lunch time. Aunt Tifa sat beside me as I recalled all that had happened. Recalling everything from seeing the kiss to what happened at the park. She took it all in with a nod here and a grunt there. It wasn't until I finally finished that she finally spoke.

"What are you going to do?" She asked with deep knowing brown eyes.

I crumpled in my chair "I honestly don't know".

(*******)

*RIKU*

Had Sora and Kairi not been there riding in the car with me, I would have cried like I hadn't cried since my grandfather died. Where was he when I needed him? He had the best advice when it came to affairs of the heart. I mostly concentrated on driving while Sora sadly looked out the window. This cold windy November day wasn't doing anyone any favors. Especially me. My inside came crashing down as my mind recalled where we were pulling away from. I wasn't going to kiss her…but I wanted to so badly. So I gave in…It was worth it. I don't know if I'll ever get her back. I barley had her at all to begin with. But at least I will always have that lasting memory.

"Just give her time" Kairi whispered from the back seat after a small silence. "She'll come around, she's just hard headed sometimes" She said with a sad face.

"I understand, let's not push her alright? I want her to have her time" I said knowing that they would try to help me.

"Yea, I think that would be best, she always does her best art when she's alone. Maybe she'll clear up her heart and head and realize that there really is a connection between the two" Kairi said softly. She reached the front seat and took Sora's hand. A simple yet loving move that made my heart ache. Sora picked it up and kissed it. An action I longed to do to Nam…

Dropping Kairi off didn't take long, I left knowing that soon Naminè would be coming around the corner with my best friend. I needed to give her the space she needed. So I shifted to reverse when Kairi disappeared into her home, and left pleading with myself not to look in the review mirror as blonde hair appeared in the reflection…

Sora and I rode quietly down the road. He would try to chat quietly but we both knew it was hopeless. I needed something to lift my spirits while Naminè was doing her thinking. I starting turning down Bell Tower Rd. Sora perked up and looked over at me with questioning eyes. I eased into the small pebble driveway of the house of Sora's brother Roxas's house.

"Stay in the car" I said trying to be kind. Sora still had his confused look on his face, but nodded and did as I said.

I walked up the small pebble drive way towards the front door. It badly needed a paint job. The whole house did. I shook my head and rang the doorbell. I knew Roxas would be home from the conversation through texts that I had sent earlier. I heard some muffled voice and shuffling, Roxas must have just gotten home from work. He pulled the door open with a sleepy expression.

"Riku…so…you're serious about this? You really want to do it?" He asked as if he can't believing his eyes.

"If you are ready to do so" Was all I said rasing an eyebrow.

Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. Just like Sora's… "Can I still come and see him?"

I widened my eyes, "Of course, I'd never take Sora away from you. But we both know…" I trailed off. He nodded solmely and peeked out towards my car.

"Alright, tell him to come get his stuff" Roxas said opening the door a little wider. I turned and waved Sora forward. He quickly jumped out of the car and was beside in me seconds.

"What's going on?" Sora asked looking from me to Roxas and back again.

"Sora, do you want to come live with me? As in all the time?...You'd still get to see Roxas whenever you wanted" I said looking down at the poor boy.

"What? You'd really take me in Riku?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Always" I siad ruffling his hair. He hugged us both and quickly ran into the house to pack all his hings. Which weren't many I might add. He quietly hugged his brother goodbye promising to visit soon. They made a date to go get ice cream...

It didn't take us long to get back to my..well I guess our apartment. Sora jumped up and down as we both carried small cardboard boxes up the stairs. I smiled as I opened the front door and welcomed Sora home. He did his usual goofy smile and dropped his stuff, wrapping his skinny arms around me in a grateful hug. I hugged him back thankfully. Soon we unpacked his stuff in his new room that use to be a guest room. We hung his posters. Set up the old computer that was in there. And threw all of his clothes in the dirty clothes basket to be washed. They smelled of musty Roxas.

"Wait…where's ventus?" I asked walking around Sora's newly made bed.

"I don't know" Sora said starting to immediately worry.

I walked all through my rather large apartment. I looked in all of his favorite spots. Sora checking the playground outside that Ventus sometimes ran to when he'd get locked out by a repair man. I suddenly walked into my room. It was the first time doing so since I had been home. I looked around at my flat screen and bay window to my hand crafted drawing table. I fell to my knees when under that drawing table…I saw Ventus.

"Ventus" I whispered…and with that I finally let all the tears I had been holding in come out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat at my writing desk scribbling in my sketchbook. I had already pulled Riku's stupid red notebook out and had it under mine. I'd occasionally take peeks at it remembering all that had transpired between us. It was like an electric current that always ran through me. There was just something about him that had me going crazy inside. Crazy of doubt that he could ever love me, fear that he might stop one day, and fear of my own love that I knew was growing stronger. I jumped slightly when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. I turned to see Kairi, arms folded across her chest the saddest look on her face.

"What wrong? Is it Riku? Did something happen?" I asked instantly jumping out my chair and placing my hands on her arms. Leading her to sit on my bed, she looked as if she would fall.

She nodded making me crumble inside, oh God, why didn't I just say yes earlier and run into his arms? I shook Kairi making her look at me with a shocked expression, "What happened to Riku?" I yelled shaking her still.

"Naminè…Riku's safe, he's fine" I felt myself relax a little. "It's Ventus" Kairi said shaking her head on the verge of tears. Her red hair began falling her face without her noticing.

I felt my heart tighten…I felt sorry for shaking Kairi so hard now. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she laid her head on mine. We cried together through we only met the sweet animal once. She cried for Sora, who was so upset at the loss. I cried for Riku…We jumped as Kairi's cellphone went off in her pocket. We giggled at eachother's jumpiness as Kairi flipped the dark pink Razor cell to her ear.

"Hey Sora…Yea I just told her…Yea…Riku is burying him in the Dog graveyard in town?" Kairi nodded and peeked at me. "He wants me and you to be there." My shoulders fell as I heard that I hadn't been invited. Well I guess I did tell him I needed time...

"Sora asked if you would have had enough time to think by tomorrow" Kairi asked snapping her fingers in my face to bring me back to reality.

"What?" I jumped.

"You know…You told Riku you needed a day to think? He really needs you right now though…" Kairi placed a hand on my arm.

I thought to myself for a moment, then placing my hands on the red notebook, if anytime was right, it was now. I told Kairi, "I'll be there". Kairi smiled widely as she retold what I said to Sora. She gave me a thumbs up before pushing her dark pink phone back into her jean pocket.

(*******)

*RIKU*

"What?" I asked shaking Sora by the shoulders; he was actually wearing a goofy smile. The first smile since I had to tell him about Ventus.

"Nami said she'd come" He said smiling cheekily up at me.

I smiled a little to myself before sitting on the couch with a sigh. Was it too weird to ask the girl you loved to come help you bury your dead dog? I hoped she didn't think so… Sora came to my side instantly turning the tv on a low volume. Life was defiantly going to be noisier with him living here. I was glad I wasn't alone though… We both got into our pajamas. Sora actually wore a matching shirt and sweatpants pajamas with smiley faces on them. I normal just put on a pair of sweatpants…

"Riku?" Sora asked before he entered his room.

"yea?" I clicked the tv off and stood up.

"Tomorrow's going to be a better day" He said confidently wrapping me in a hug.

"I think your right" I said smiling at him before turning the living room light out.

I knew Sora was probably fast asleep. I was more of a night owl myself. I walked over to my drawing table sadly as I pulled the seat out to sit down. I was going to miss Ven…Now the apartment was the only thing I had of my grandfather's. I grabbed one of my favorite notebooks hoping some sketching could put my mind in a little bubble. I was right. I suddenly found myself in a world I had come to love. I ran my 2H pencil over the clean sheet of paper hearing the light purr of the lead. My 2B pencil shading in the dark aspects of her skin. I used a colored pencil for the coloring of her sea blue eyes. It was the only color other than the usual grey graphite of my drawing pencils. I bit my lip in concentration as I got the exact line of her mouth from memory. Her beautiful light lips that seemed as if they never smiled.

I sat back from my work haunted by an unnaturally real version of Naminè peering into my eyes. I just couldn't get her out of my head…and she had promised to come tomorrow. What was I going to say? Thanks for helping me bury my dog? What if she decided not to show? I knew better than that. If she said she'd come…she'd come.

(*******)

Life had defiantly become weirder when Cloud had come home the hospital in the morning. Not having to go to school on a saturday I was able to help Aunt Tifa get him inside and to the brown leather recliner that use to be his favorite.

"Thanks ladies" He said giving us a grateful look. Aunt Tifa walked outside to get some more of his things.

"No problem…Happy to do it" I said fluffing the pillow that was holding his legs straight.

"So…Naminè…How have you been since I…well you know" Cloud asked settling in.

"I've been good. I'm still into art, I really want to get into Twilight Town's Art Academy…I'm going to start the enrolling process in the summer" I said standing back admiring my work with the pillow and checking to see if anything else is wrong.

"Sounds like you got yourself a plan" Cloud said impressed. I shrugged. When you knew what you wanted to do you worked for it.

"I hope you know…that Your aunt and I will always be here for you" He said getting serious for a moment.

"Oh I know…thank you" I said awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something…just between us?" He asked motioning for me to bend down…

"Sure" I said bending one knee so he could whisper…

"Do you think your aunt would agree to actually marry me? And not just be engaged to me?" He asked lightly almost worried.

I smiled at him and leaned in too, "I think it's what she's always wanted" his face suddenly became easy as he leaned back, hissing at the pain.

"If I did marry your aunt…are you going to call me Uncle Cloud?" He asked winking at me. He never lost his spirit, I could see how aunt Tifa fell in love with him...

"You bet your gold wedding band I am" I said standing up and giving him a hug.

I was able to break the hug before Aunt Tifa walked into the house and noticed something was up. Uncle Cloud and I were already scheming on how he should propose for the second time. She gave me a quizzical look but dropped it once I skipped to my room to spend my regular hour of practice drawing. "Good Skill requires constant practice" as Miss Aerith says every time she ends class.

I had two hours before the funeral for Ventus. Kairi was already swarming my closet trying to figure out the perfect outfit to wear to a dog's funeral. Which I informed her was something black. I got a smirk and a toss of the head as a reply. She ended up grabbing a black dress with a silk outline. It was short and came up above the knees. She placed it up above me to see how it would look and I shook my head.

"That was my mother's" I said turning away in my desk chair.

"Come on Nami, you'd look really good in it! It's black, very beautiful. And with a scarf it wouldn't look too fancy!" She whinned placing it softly on my bed. She quickly skipped towards my dresser drawers and grabbed my white scarf. She lightly placed it on the dress and stepped back to admire her handy work. She quickly turned and grabbed my black leather wedge boots and placed it infront of the bed.

"Tada!" She exclaimed smiling at me. I had to admit…it did look like a very cute outfit.

"I don't know Kai…a dress in December?" I asked trying to think up of any excuse I could.

She snapped her fingers and ran to my drawers again quickly grabbing a pair of black leggings.

"See, now you have no reason to object. You will look gorgeous Nami! Oh your mom would be so proud" She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I gently nodded…If I was going to see Riku, I might as well look nice while doing it.

"Wow" Uncle Cloud gasped as I walked out into the living room.

"Honey Bee…"Aunt Tifa called me by my nickname from my mother, with a tear in her eye. "You look just like your mom" She took a stray hair and put it in place for me.

"I'm going to the funeral. Then I think we were thinking about going out to eat…Maybe at Xalden's Lancer Café" I said grabbing my small black handbag that Kairi let me borrow.

"Here" Cloud said pulling his wallet out. I declined but he pushed it in my hand and told me to enjoy myself. He was a hard one to argue with.

I stepped off the porch into the warming sunshine. It was still pretty cold, and I could see my breath. But nothing felt better than that warm light on my face. I started to walk down the street hearing my heels click with each step I took. Riku had offered to pick us up, but I really wanted to walk. There was something I had to do before the funeral anyway. He was picking Kairi up in thirty minutes. I walked by the small park that we had went to yesterday. I felt a shiver as I remembered the kiss…and it wasn't even on the lips. I'd hate to see what an actual kiss would do to me. I'd be dazed for days. I laughed at myself shaking my head as I walked into The Graceful Nymph Florist. Stopping when I saw a familiar head of pink hair greet me in the doorway.

"Naminè!" Marley said as the silver bell on the door jingled. I blushed thinking of how I had pushed by him yesterday without a word. He must think I'm so immature.

"Hey Marluxia, You work here?" I asked eyeing the light blue apron that he adorned with fresh picked roses.

"Yea…you know, saving up for a car" He said with a shrug. "What can I do for you?" He put his watering can down and walked up to me.

"I need three red roses" I said feeling lightheaded from all the fresh aromas of the flowers. If that wasn't enough I began to get in a daze with all the colors that each petal had. It was so breathtaking, I could see the charm of working in the cute little florets shop.

"Sure thing" He said going over to the rose section and hand selecting each one. "Um Naminè" He said stepping behind the desk as I took my wallet out. "I'm sorry about yesterday…when I had mentioned a kiss…I was talking about you kissing Riku on the cheek a couple days ago " Marley said uncomfortably.

I looked up at him a little surprise, "How did you know about that?" I asked handing him six munny.

"Riku told me when he came in to French class that morning. He was all excited about it" Marley said with a shrug pressing little buttons on the old fashioned cash register.

I tired to ask Marley more, but he kept telling me they're wasn't much to he mentioned that Demyx had called him and told him what happened.

"He really does love you, you know. I have never seen a girl hold his attention like you 's talked about you ever since you came to Twilight Town high."

Marluxia was a lot like Demyx when it came to listening. He wasn't as good with the advise, but I knew he meant well. He in turn asked my help when it came to a new girl he had liked for a while.

"Her name's Larxene, she's my boss's daughter" Marley said with a light laugh.

"I've heard of her...she use to bully Kairi around in elementary school"

"She's not like that anymore, she grew out of it" Marley was quick to say.

"I've never met her, but she seems...nice" I said struggling to find the right word.

"Well...The problem is, I have never liked a girl like I like her. You could almost call it love. But she doesn't give me the time of day, she only texts me when her daddy needs me to make a delivery or work in the shop. Marley huffed in frustration, blowing his pink bangs out of his face.

"Have you tried to spend some time together? Like outside of school and the florets shop?"

Marley shook his head, "That's a good idea though, thanks Naminè".

"Marley can I ask you something?...What's with the hair?".

"Meant to dye it red" he said rolling his eyes. "And this is how it turned out".

I laughed lightly before turning turning back to him again "I like it".

He winked at me, "Most chicks do".

I laughed lightly waving goodbye.I stepped back into the glorious sunshine and I strolled down the busy street of Twilight Town.


	14. Chapter 14

White Light and the Darker Angel

Chapter 14

*RIKU*

"So wait…your living at Riku's apartment now?" Kairi asked as Sora tried to explain.

"Yea, he's taking me under his mother bird wing" Sora said poking me in the shoulder as I pulled off the street where Kairi and Naminè lived.

"Wow Riku…that's a big responsibility" Kairi said impressed. Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked from the back seat.

"I'm just saying that with Riku already accepted into college next year…"Kairi said.

"Well a wonderful thing about the Art Academy was that it is close by. Which means you guys can't get rid of me." I said smiling at a worried Kairi. She blushed at me; I knew she was just worried for Sora.

We had stopped at one of the ten stop lights in town when I felt my phone vibrate in my khakis. I peeked at the screen telling Kairi to tell me when it was a green light. They normally ran pretty slow in this slow little town. Hmm, the text was from Marley…he should be at work…

**Naminè was just here…and man did she look hot ;) she's on her way to you right now. Fingers crossed Romeo!**

I laughed at Marley's message. I hoped he didn't make me sound too stupid and cheesy to Naminè. Kairi had gotten a glimpse of my message and nodded at me.

"I picked Nami's outfit out…just wait till you see her" She said highly impressed with herself and her best friend.

"She is always like that to me" I said without thinking. Kairi blushed and looked at Sora in the back seat frowning.

"Why can't you be romantic and complementing like that?"

"Kairi!" Sora whimpered. "You're my lighthouse in the night, my foghorn in the fog. My guiding light when it's too dark to see!" He pleaded being a major whimp. But it seemed to please Kairi and she turned back around with an eye roll but a deep blush on her light cheeks.

"Hey!" Sora said looking out the driver's window. "Isn't that Nami?"

"Yea it is…RIku why don't you go see her, I'll sit here with fog horn boy" Kairi said winking at me. She's a smart cookie. I nodded hesitantly handing her the keys. She opened her door pushing it back so she could get in the back. They'd probably start making out when my back was turned…

I got out and cooly checked my reflection in my driver's side window. I looked like I always did. I walked around the car towards the figure that was standing among the tombstones…how odd. The closer I got the more breath taking the figure became. Namine bent down making sure not to get her dress dirty. She looked like an angel with a long knitted white scarf around her beautiful neck. Her long flowing hair pinned up to almost look like the same halo as yesterday. I tried not to, but I stopped just to admire her from a distance.

*NAMINÈ*

I bent down to my parent's grave laying two of each of the red roses by their name. Aunt Tifa made their graves here so that if I ever wanted to come and visit I could. Though I knew it was an empty box…there wasn't enough left to bury. A tear rolled down my cheek as I looked from my Father's name Reginald. More tears flowed as my mother's name showed, Alice, in all caps. Beloved Parents and siblings. I wrapped my arms around myself unsteadily trying to get up. These heels didn't make standing up easy.

I jumped when a hand came underneath my elbow to steady me. I looked up to see Riku's blue green eyes looking down at me. I smiled thanking him. My face heating a little bit when he didn't move his hand for a second. I guess making sure I wasn't going to topple over. In my heels I came up to his shoulders. It made looking into his eyes all the easier.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked finally moving his hand though it slowly went to his side as if he wished he hadn't.

"Ventus's funeral" I said trying to rub my cheek on my coat sleeve remembering the eye makeup that Kairi had made me wear.

"I mean, why were you here so early?" He asked taking his thumb and rubbing my cheek. It felt good. A shiver ran through me, and I knew it wasn't from the cold. I really wanted a hug. A hug from the one I loved...

I motioned with my head towards the graves, "Riku, meet my parents…Parents, meet Riku" I said sadly wishing that they really could meet each other. My father would have really liked him.

"Naminè…"Riku whispered sadly looking down. "I'm sorry, If I had known it would cause you pain I would have never…" I cut him off by sticking my pointer finger on his lips. That made him stop instantly.

"I come here often…I'm alright with it…really…I wanted to be here for you" I said suddenly becoming shy. Riku acted like he hadn't heard what I said…he simply stared at the grave.

"Would you come with me? I'd like to show you something" He asked softly reaching out his hand. I'd need the steadiness walking on the uneven ground. I took it instantly feeling his warmth.

We walked a little while away. We stopped by an old willow tree that was near the little lake. Riku sighed slightly before turning to me. Our hands still intertwined.

"Naminè…meet my grandparents and parents" He said with a little laugh. I couldn't help but smile at his uneasiness. I looked down at the four graves that were under the sinking branches. It was obvious that Riku had been part of a very wealthy family. It was well kept switch beautiful flower arrangements on them. The four names were written in a gold like metal. Unlike my parents which were written in a silver...

"They'd have liked you" Riku said quietly almost as if he didn't want me to hear.

"My father would have never let me have you" I spoke still looking at the graves. He shot his head up looking at me worriedly. "He'd be too busy with you doing all the things you both like for me to even have a smidgen of you" I continued suddenly giggling at the thought. He laughed lightly too obviously glad that I hadn't meant how it had come out.

"So…when's the funeral?" I asked lightly motioning towards the Dog grave yard that was across the way of the old willow. I couldn't see Riku's car anymore from where we were standing…

"It'll be just the four of us…so whenever I guess" He said shrugging.

I shuffled my feet not really sure how to clear the elephant that I had made between us. I stepped closer to him further behind the willow. He looked surprised and looked around as if it were really happening.

"I've done my thinking" I said lightly peering into his eyes.

"What have you decided?" RIku asked with a husky voice. He almost seemed worried to hear the answer.

"I decided…well…I decided…oh forget it"

*RIKU*

I tried not to laugh at the cuteness when Namine's face suddenly became flustered. She was already pretty close to me. I could have reached out and stroked her cheek again if I had gotten the chance to. But all of a sudden I found something rushing at me. I gasped as Naminè flung her arms around me quickly burring her face in my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist in disbelief. We stood there for a moment, her getting over embarrassment and me relishing in the moment. It was pure joy

"Is this real?" I whispered feeling all sorts of raw emotions come out that I had never felt before. Love could do a lot to you. I rested my cheek against her golden hair.

"If you'll take me, oh Riku, I should have just trusted you yesterday. I knew Xion liked you, and to be honest I don't blame her. You are...wonderful, amazing,loving, the way you take care of Sora". She said pulling back to look at me. Her arms were still around my neck. I could get use to this…

"I'm nothing…If it weren't for you…" I said taking a stray hair and putting it back behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"You were the one to lead me back to the light. It might not have seemed that way…but I felt so lost once my grandfather died…You remind me so much of him." I said laughing lightly.

"I know what you mean" She said solemnly nodding her head.

"So…what now?" I asked not wanting to break our hold.

"It'd be nice if you kissed me….I mean Xion already got one…it's about time I…" I didn't let her finish…

*NAMINÈ*

So this is what it's like to be kissed. My stomach did little summersaults as Riku pulled me in a little closer. I gently laid my hands on his strong chest as he pulled one hand to thumb my chin. If this is what bliss was…I could spend the rest of my life in this one moment. We stayed like this for a while, not even pulling apart when rustling was heard behind us.

"AW!" Kairi squealed yanking on Sora's arm. We broke our kiss reluctantly.

"Kairi! Come on…don't interrupt…" He said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. Though I could see hints of Kairi's pink sparkly lip gloss smudged on both of them. Tip for the future…no lip gloss.

"Your one to talk sparkle boy" Riku said still holding me tight.

"Man…I thought I got it all" Kairi giggled and whipped at very red Sora.

"I have an Idea" Riku said laughing. "Why don't we go get some ice cream, I already have Ventus down, let's go say some nice words and celebrate his life with sugary goodness" Riku said

"I'll get Ventus's favorite! Vanilla!" Sora said excitedly.

"You gave Ventus ice cream?" I asked looking up at Riku.

"Only when he was good" He said with a wink moving his hand off my waist to take mine.


	15. Chapter 15 (One Year Later)

**Hey Everyone! I hope you all had a magical Christmas! I hope this is how you picture this story ending... I am actually going to write Sora's and Kairi's story called "Protector of the Heart" it would be number one and is set before this one (obviously) it is number ONE of the series I will be turning this into. **

**The Lighted Hearts Series:**

**1:The Protector of the Heart- Sora/Kairi**

**2: White Light and the Darker Angel.- Naminè/Riku**

**3: He's Not Gay?!- Larxene/Marluxia**

**Hope you all will like the other two as much you have liked this one. To All those who have read and reviewed, Thanks you! I hope you loved it as much as I did. I loved getting every review, and I hope you will like all the other I will come out with!**

White Light and the Darker Angel

ONE YEAR LATER…

I parked my new yellow VW bug in one of the last parking spaces. The new bug was a birthday present from Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud. Considering that Riku couldn't drive us to school anymore, one of us needed some sort of transportation, and Sora's driving scared me. I looked over at an excited Kairi with suspicion. Something was defiantly going on…

"Surprise!" I heard all around me as we entered Pizza Planet. The new pizza place had opened up last month.

I looked all around to see familiar faces smiling at me. Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud were the first ones to reach me their new golden bands shinned in the glowing lignites of the place. They smiled as each one gave me a tight squeeze. I returned it with all the love I could hold. We were becoming a close knit family.

"What is all this about?" I asked as others walked up.

"It's your party for making it into Twilight Town Art Academy! Congrats! You got in!" Aunt Tifa said waving an envelope around. The Art Academy's seal shinned on the front.

"Congrats!" Demyx said hugging me tightly. Zexion glanced over his shoulder and did a small smile at me. We'd all gotten closer since last year. They were all becoming my new best friends. Let's just say our lunch table had gotten much bigger.

"Way to go!" Marluxia said slapping me on the back, he brought his friend Larxene, he was still trying to win her heart. Riku and I had been talking that it seemed as if they loved each other but just didn't know how to say it right. I hope that Kairi and I would get to know her, She seemed to have calmed since elementary school when she and Kairi had differences.

"Thanks guys!" I said still trying to get over the shock. I had gotten in! I could go to school with Riku next fall semester! I would be a freshman, he a sophomore.

I looked around at all the people who had come to just celebrate with me. Demyx and Zexion were playing the race car game, while Marluxia was trying to win Larxene a stuffed animal. Even Miss Aerith, my Art Teacher was there to celebrate. She was getting hit on by Uncle Cloud's Boss named Zack. Even Sora's brother Roxas was here…with Axel. I guess all those lonely nights at the fire house got to them. Kairi seemed oddly cool with it. Sora on the other hand got a little freaked out when he realized that if they were to marry, Kairi would be his Brother's in law's sister. And he would be her Stepfather's brother, which would make him her step uncle. Boy did Kairi and I have some giggles over that one…I smiled thinking about what a cute couple they make when I got tackled from behind.

"Sora!" I said giggling as his spiky hair poked and prodded me. Speak of the devil.

"Aw! I missed the surprise!" Sora said letting go of me and wrapping his arms around Kairi.

"You missed it! Her face was priceless" Kairi said giving him a hello peck on the cheek.

I rolled my eyes until I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around me. A gentle kiss was laid on my neck causing the same usual shiver down the spine…

"Sorry I missed the surprise" Riku murmured with his chin on my shoulder.

"It's alright…I'm just glad you could make it" He had been awful busy with College classes. I was beat just trying to do all my AP Senior classes. That was a tough spot for romance.

"Well Naminè" Aunt Tifa said starting her speech as we all sat around the long table in the back of the large party room. "I can't believe my Honey Bee is growing up so fast! I wanted you to know how proud we all are of you getting in to the Art Academy. Though I knew if you set your mind to it you could do anything. Not to mention you wouldn't let Riku get too far from you" She said with a sweet smile to Riku who was holding my hand beside me. He was becoming a member of my family, he and uncle cloud always watched the struggle matches together on Sundays. He seemed to have gotten their stamp of approval.

"Who would have thought that a simple tutoring session would turn into all of this?" Sora asked with a wink across the table.

I blushed as everyone started to dig into their pizzas. Riku wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood me up.

"What's up?" I asked as he nodded at the table. They all smiled back with knowing smiles. They must be in on something...but what? Riku started to gently push me out of the crazily loud restaurant. Once we were outside we headed towards my car. He leaned me up against it so my back was to the passenger window.

"Just wanted some privacy" He said taking a strand of hair that was in my face and pushing it behind my ear. Our breath was noticeable in the December air. Riku played with my scarf wrapping it more around me.

"I love you" He breathed smiling at me with that beautiful loving smile. Something becoming more familiar.

"I love you more" I whispered pulling him closer for warmth.

"Wanna bet?" He asked as he finally claimed my lips with his...

It was one of the best nights of my life. All my family and friends gathered into one place, my amazing boyfriend always at my side. What could be any better?

"Hey…Naminè?…" Riku asked after a while.

"Hmm?" I looked into his blue green eyes getting a little worried as he seemed anxious.

"When we get a little older and out of school…would you do something for me?" He asked.

"Sure…anything" I said anxiously as he let out a nervous smirk.

"Mary me?" He asked holding my chin with his thumb.

"Of course" I said smiling at him.

He let out a light laugh and took something out of his pocket. He opened it to show a glorious silver ring. Old fashioned with beautiful glistening diamonds…

"Oh Riku…" I said absolutely in love with it.

"It's not really an engagement ring...We're still pretty young" He added with a laugh. "But I want you to take it as a promise…a promise that I will always be here for you" He whispered taking it and placing it on my right hand fourth finger.

"It's beautiful" I said feeling wonderful tears roll down my cheek.

"It was my grandmother's…My grandfather always told me to give to the one who holds my heart" Riku said fingering the ring as it laid perfectly rested on my finger. Where it would stay from now on.

Sora's words ran through my head as we made our way back towards the restaurant, "Who would have thought that a simple tutoring session would turn into all of this?" I laughed lightly squeezing Riku's hand ready to take on whatever life threw at us…together…

THE END

**I'm not going to cry...I'm not going to cry...oh Forget it! Here comes those salty things! I hope you all loved this story as much as I do. Thank you again to everyone!**

**Much Love,**

**Lindsay (missyorkiegirl95)**


End file.
